Pathway to Parallel
by starrose2012
Summary: *Sequel to "Pathway to Absolution"* Dark has spent the last few months since the battle with Crimodia learning more about dark magic, and when he comes across a way to enter Hyrule Castle using a certain Hero, it's up to Link to find a way to fight back.
1. Ch 1: Questions

**This story has just got me far to excited, I can't seem to let the characters, and their sitations go.**

****I've decided to write a series. I don't know how long the series will be. But it will definatly be a trilogy. Here is the third part. I hope you like it. ****

"**Pathway to Parallel" **

Chapter 1: Questions

Dark gave a bemused look. He was watching the young Hero of Light twirl his sword around in a mock fight with a thin tree just outside the far walls of Castle Town. Dark sat on one of the fences just beyond the Hero's eye line, resting.

_What was it about this boy that made him so much better?_ Dark thought, a mixture of anger and self-hatred making his thoughts seem sour to even him, _What do these beings of Light see in that dim-witted nuisance?_

Dark's eyes glittered in the way that only his eyes could, a way that seemed to combine all the light of life in two soulless pools of dark red. It was a paradox of which only the Hero's Shadow was capable of accomplishing; but then Dark himself was a paradox.

Dark, ever the other side of light, was the perfect reflection of the Hero of Time. Dark appeared as if the negative of his other half, his eyes were deep soulless red pools, which would lighten and darken constantly. His skin was steely silver, almost like traces of moonlight, but not nearly as luminescent now that he bore a true body. His hair was like feathery silver, floating down around his pointy Hylain ears, in front of his face, and along the tender nape of his strong neck.

He was known for wearing the Hero's formal tunic and belting structure, only in shades of black and light gray. But lately he had taken to wearing the silk tunics and soft leather boots of his "home," the former house of the sages of darkness. He doubted very much they would miss them. Currently he was sporting a thin silk black open-breasted tunic with a white cotton jerkin underneath and black pants; it was summer after all. And Hyrule Field could get swelteringly hot in the heat of the seventh month.

Dark smirked again when the Hero swung his sword in a well-timed uppercut, lodging the sleek and magical blade half its span deep into the tree's trunk. He gave a sharp laugh when he watched the Hero panic and begin yanking at the blade, desperation making him sweat.

"Nothing like a good torment session to get the body moving." Dark whispered smugly to himself, as he slowly stretched out the sleek muscles of his arms and upper back. He watched the struggling continue for a few more moments before leaping down from his perch on the fence's post. He moved like a cat, like a very large and dark panther, and he slinked right up until he was mere feet behind his prey.

Link was grumbling and mumbling to himself in frustrated and angry tones, his body shaking as he grasped the hilt and yanked at the sword repeatedly. The sword, better known as the great Master Sword, Evil's Bane, the Goddesses' Gift, the Divine Blade, _yadda, yadda, yadda_, was currently wedged quite well between layers 44 and 45 of the tree's lifecycle. And Dark doubted it had any plans on budging within the next few hours.

Dark slithered around until he was on his Light's left side, a place he normally avoided. However, Dark doubted he'd need to dodge any attacks from the Hero's dominant hand at the moment, what with his main source of power currently taking on the same amount of worth as a rusty axe. Dark smirked when he saw his Light side flinch and look up at him in dismay. The struggling and yanking doubled.

"Wow, I can't believe you did that. That princess of yours is gonna be _so pissed_." Dark smirked and gave a bored look at his nails, his eyes glittering with dark glee despite his nonchalant statement. Link snarled and yanked harder. "Goddesses above, you really wedged it in there! I don't think it's coming out, _Hero_."

"Shutup Dark." The Hero of Time didn't even bother to acknowledge his dark half with a look, he simply kept yanking at his sword, the need to free his defense against Dark's Replica evident in the way he had thrown all his force into his effort. Dark laughed at the sight.

"You know, I came to mess with you, maybe make your day a little less enjoyable. But you seem to be quite capable of handling that all on your own." Dark remarked casually. He watched his Light side flinch again before whipping around and reaching for his Megaton Hammer. Dark took a step back. _He hated that stupid thing, what a cheap shot._ "Don't you dare swing that overgrown Goron monstrosity at me!" He growled as Link took aim with the Hammer, making Dark reach behind himself to form his own blade.

Link gave Dark his own smirk, it was a lot like Dark's, only not so vicious looking. The Hero wasn't capable of appearing vicious, angry and battle-ready maybe, but vicious? No, the Hero was too good-natured and kind-hearted for that. He moved out of his attack position, relaxing his grip on the Hammer slightly, making Dark release the mist that had begun to swirl about his fist.

"What this?" He replied; mockery and innocence making his tones feel sticky and sweet at the same time. He looked over at the Hammer and blinked in mock shock, "Why, I wasn't aware I even had it in my hand! Now how'd that happen?"

"Shut your face." Dark snarled. Poking the Hero with one slender steel finger, red eyes flashing, "No one likes a sarcastic Hero." Link stood up a bit straighter meeting his other half's glare with one of his own.

"What happened to tormenting me?"

"Keep it up and I will."

"_Right_." Link said the word 'right' as if it were as close to untrue as it was possible for the word to be. He rolled his eyes and replaced the Hammer behind him. Dark watched as it seemingly disappeared before his eyes, how did the Hero manage that anyway?

"Sorry to spoil your fun." Link said a mixture of mirth and frustration making his tones zip around, "But I'm busy right now as you can see, so why don't you go commit mass genocide or whatever it is you do on your days off." Link went back to yanking at his sword, his frustration mounting as the blade continued to remain stuck. Dark made a noise in his throat that was a mix between frustration and anger, and sounded almost animal-like.

"You should be sorry. The one enjoyment I'm capable of possessing, and you have to snatch it away!" Dark crossed his arms and leaned against the side of the tree that wasn't occupied by the Master Sword, rolling his eyes in irritation as he did. "Just like you snatch everything else!" Link paused to give him an unsympathetic glare before returning to his efforts.

"I don't snatch anything from you, you ruin everything you touch."

"That's hurtful."

"I meant every word."

"Lying is a sin."

Link snarled and pointed angrily at his Dark side, who was feeling more exhilarated with every mounting negative emotion his light side was shedding. "Don't you have somewhere, _anywhere_, to be?"

"No, not really." Dark stood up and walked away from his light side slightly, pretending to look out past the stretches of Hyrule Field in the direction of his "home." "I gave my servants the run of the house for the day, keeps them from thinking." Link looked at him quizzically, curiosity making him war within himself, and suddenly he felt almost drowsy. _When had that happened?_

"Keeps them from thinking about what?" He asked, his voice shifting between sensible and aware to whispery and compliant. Dark pretended to be lost in some sort of serious thought. Link blushed in slight embarrassment and realization when Dark smirked at him superiorly, knocking him from the small spell as if he'd been thrown from Epona's back.

"Just thinking, I hate when people think on their own. It's so much easier to keep people placated and in control when they don't _think_, they just _do_." Link rolled his eyes and snarled at himself for falling for the trap. He shook his head to clear out Dark's presence, and went back to yanking at the tree.

"You are such a sadistic bastard."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not _sadistic_; I'm _practical_."

"Well if you were truly practical, you'd realize when you've overstayed your welcome." Link shot at Dark over his shoulder. Dark didn't respond. He just watched almost pleasantly as the Hero of Time continued to wrench and thrash about in an attempt to pry the blade free.

"I have a question for you, _my little Hero._" Link frowned at his dark side and refused to speak, so Dark went on. "Seeing as you are currently in a position of lowered defense, albeit not without defense." Dark added when the mention of lowered defense made the Hero reach behind him for his Megaton Hammer. "Why don't we have a little chat? I have something I've been meaning to ask you."

Link now turned slowly to face Dark, his deep blue eyes dancing with a mix between curiosity and irritability, but curiosity won.

"What exactly do you want to talk about, _Shadow_?" Dark flinched, he _hated_ it when people referred to him as a mere shadow; Dark was so much more than that. But he let it slide, and made a motion beckoning Link to follow him over to where a cluster of trees just a few dozen yards away provided shade from the burning heat. Dark began walking towards the cluster, leaving his light side to decide.

Link looked at his Master Sword, its strong blade buried sideways from the tip to the hilt in the tree's trunk. It wasn't going anywhere, so neither was he. And it's not like anyone outside of him could touch it, not even Zelda, she could only move it with her powers of light. Link turned back to watch as Dark lazily sat down on the grass under the trees, his back to one of the trunks and his red eyes closed. He would appear to those who didn't know him to be sleeping, but Dark never rested in an open place; he was always alert if he wasn't certain of his own safety. Link sighed and followed.

Link approached his dark side warily. He sat down on an opposite facing tree, making sure that he was in full reach of his Hammer, and refused to close his eyes nonchalantly as Dark did. They sat there like that for a few minutes. The sun continued to blaze its way down from the soft blue sky of Hyrule. The shifts of the leaves above the Hero and his Shadow's heads barely made a sound as the breeze was almost non-existent.

Link frowned and stared at Dark, who appeared to be asleep, but Link knew better.

"I thought you had a question? Wake that annoying ass of yours up." Link kicked his dark side's leg, making Dark's eyes shoot open and hands grip his arms forcefully. Link's hand went immediately for his Hammer. Dark grunted irritably and rolled his eyes, before regaining his composure.

"I did; I still do." He said silkily, his words seeming to wind their way out from his mouth only to slide and glide around in Link's brain, even going so far as to waltz in there. Link shook his head to free the beginnings of Dark's charm from lingering in his head.

"Then ask it already."

Link waited for Dark to respond in dark mockery, in sadistic glee, in anger or frustration; instead, Dark looked down at his hands which he'd uncrossed. Link leaned away from Dark, _this was new, what kind of trick is he playing at now?_

"I just wanted to know. When we—we fought together. I thought I might finally—_know_." Dark's eyes were hidden as he stared down at his hands, which were clenching and unclenching. Link raised an eyebrow, not ready yet to fall for another one of his negative side's infamous tricks.

"You wanted to know what exactly?" Link replied, crossing his arms and leaning back against the tree. It had been awhile since he'd sat here talking to Dark. Not that the two had overly-conversed during Dark's brief stay at the castle, or in the last few months since Dark had been allowed a body of his very own; Sheik had been right.

Dark had messed with his head. The two needed to stay apart from each other; it was the only way that Link could maintain his abilities as the Hero of Time. Dark and Link, although now in two separate forms, were nevertheless still connected to each other. They both still maintained the purposes of their existences, Link as the Hero of Time, and Dark as his Shadow.

Link had been certain that Dark would have quickly used his new form to threaten and devastate Hyrule's lands as soon as he became adjusted to it. But it had been four months already since the battle with Crimodia, and the glittering-eyed demon had been surprisingly quiet. This upset and rattled Link more than if Dark had actually attacked them. It mean Dark was planning something, and that was never good.

"I wanted to know what it felt like to win." Dark almost whispered it, so Link found himself leaning in order to hear his dark side properly. "I _never_ get to win."

Link pulled back, feeling an unexpected and unconscious wave of sympathy wash over him. _This was most defiantly a trick_. "You—you wanted to—to win?" Link reached for his Hammer, but it was already too late, he should never have let his guard down. Why had he even agreed to talk with Dark? He'd been foolish, and now he'd pay for it.

"Yeah, _Hero_," Dark's eyes glittered, darkening, a sure sign that he was delving into dark magic, "I always want to win." Dark watched as Link's body tried to fight off the darkness that was pummeling it. Dark could feel Link inwardly screaming and thrashing, but his body was frozen to the spot; incapable of fighting off the darkness without a certain blade in his hand.

Yes, it was true that Dark couldn't touch the sacred blade. Yes, it was true that Dark, even now after months in his own body, was still the red-eyed, silver-haired, moonlight-hued shadow of the Hero. But it was also true, that Dark was not yet finished with his plan. It had been interrupted last time thanks to Crimodia and her affiliates. But that was not likely to happen again, what with her trapped by the powers of light.

Dark had been honest before, a rare thing for him. But he'd been right when he said that Crimodia would never be released so long as light existed in the world. He'd had no reason to lie about that, Crimodia presented as much a problem for him as it did for the beings of Light. However, Dark himself had been spending a lot of time reading, and he'd recently discovered something that he had been previously unaware of, something that was very rare for the wielder of dark and shadow.

Dark smirked wickedly as he watched Link finally slip into unconsciousness; his body slumped down almost completely on the ground. Dark stood up and stretched out his muscles, feeling each of them tighten and finally loosen. He reached down and gripped the front of his light side's heroic green tunic, whistling for his horse, as he did. Dark's horse, which he'd named "Dreaded Coming," was a deep grey color, and it had large white spots coloring its hindquarters and its head. The horse had once belonged to the former owners of Dark's "home," but Dark had taken it too when he'd murdered the sages of darkness months ago.

Dark flung the limp body of the Hero over Dreaded's backside, tying him securely down with bonds of darkness. He then swung himself up and into the saddle, his red eyes glinting triumphantly in the direction of the castle. _This was going to be so much fun_.

For you see, Dark had figured out something quite useful in the past few months. All that reading and researching inside of the deceased sages' large and well stocked library had given him extensive amounts of information, information he was excited to apply. But what he learned in particular was how to not only enter his other half's mind and gain control, but also how to become his other half, _entirely_.


	2. Ch 2: Rupturing

Chapter 2: Rupturing

Zelda sat straighter than she felt it was comfortable to do. Her arms rested delicately in her lap, her fingers playing distractedly with her voluminous skirts. Her golden head was upright, her deep blue almost purple eyes looking regally in front of her at the group of nobles. The leader was talking slowly and clearly, accenting every few words with a haughty hand motion, implying superiority. The rest of the council of advisors listened intently, waiting for him to stop talking so they could start. Zelda fidgeted slightly, hiding a yawn as the man launched himself into his third roll of parchment.

"In addition, we are _very_ thrilled to announce that the reforestation of the manor homes near Kokiri Forest has gone swimmingly. We should be able to witness a profitable harvest of their fine fruits and nuts within the next few years. In addition to that, I have another matter which to discuss with you all," Zelda blinked and nodded regally at the man, beckoning him to continue. The council member smiled proudly and launched into his next topic. "It has been brought to my attention by this great council of the Kingdom of Hyrule that you, Princess Zelda, are still very far from a proper marriage. Am I correct?"

Zelda snapped straighter at that comment. Her eyes flashed imperially, sending a pin-drop hush over the room. The lead council member receded from the look, knowledge of his ruler's sudden and unrestrained temper making him recoil slightly. "I fail to see how my lack of a marriage relates to trees and building projects councilor. Please, by all means, enlighten me." Zelda would never be considered spitting out words, but her tone rang with distinctions that were very close.

"You have rejected every suitor we have sent for over this past year. This cannot continue; this kingdom needs a king." Zelda's eyes snapped over to one of the other council members, a middling aged woman named Lady Enlyn.

"I am sorry councilor, for a moment there I believe I heard disloyalty dye you lips, but that must have been a mistake." Zelda didn't need to stand; she had rooted the council to their spots. Lady Enlyn even gulped and bowed.

"I meant no disrespect princess! I am only stating what our laws require!" She replied with dismay, her eyes widening.

"I am aware of our laws councilor; I am the keeper of them." Zelda replied evenly, her tone clearly stating her inability to forgive or forget the councilors' comment.

"Then you must surely realize the gravity of the situation princess. The people will want an heir, one that can be provided only by a binding royal marriage. Surely at least one of the visiting suitors has at least tickled your fancy?" Zelda returned her gaze to the lead council member, who had grown bolder slightly at the agreeing nods and mutterings of his peers. Zelda lowered her eyes slightly, but there wasn't much point. The laws of Hyrule were something she upheld no matter the case, Zelda was anything but disloyal to her people and her kingdom.

"I am aware." Zelda replied, her tone dipping only enough to admit acknowledgement of the council's wishes, but not to admit power. "I shall review the candidates if it would please you."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Hestial clasped her fingers together and knelt forward over the ornate alter of the Temple of Light. Her teal eyes were closed, and her lips slowly mouthed the chants of light as she prayed. Her sage's apprentice robes shifted and rustled as she began to move her hands to match her incantation. The world felt lazy and slow as she moved in and out of the finger stances, but it suddenly sped up when she increased the speed of the chant.

Her fellow apprentices could be heard chanting behind her, and her master, Rauru, stood with his arms outstretched in open prayer to the forces of light and the three sacred goddesses. Hestial stood when Rauru beckoned, as the newly appointed first apprentice she had special privilege to look upon the inner chamber of light.

She took her master's hand willingly, happy in the knowledge that she was finally at this point in her studies, finally after her ten years of dedication. Rauru smiled back at her and, still chanting, led her forward beyond the alter to the inner chamber of the Temple of Light.

Inside the walls were like smoothed ivory; it was stone so slick that not even a baby skulltulla would have been unable to climb. The roof seemed to be kilometers away, the vaulted stretches disappearing past the reaches of common eyesight. The only sign of their being a roof at all was evident by the slender beam of light that shot its way down to the floor, where it wove its fingers over a solitary pedestal.

The pedestal contained three items. The first was a large text that sat open in a stand, its words curly and unreadable to any who didn't know the ancient tongues. The second was a small anvil resting above a stone, its sides jagged and strong. The final item was a glass stone, which almost seemed spherical, until you turned your head and saw that it possessed another side.

"Approach my dear apprentice, and cast your eyes on the three symbols of light. Do as I have done before you, and take each item in your hand. Feel wisdom, power, and courage with your fingers, feel it flow through you." Rauru moved aside and indicated the pedestal warmly. Hestial nodded, her decorum only just containing the excitement and pride that zipped through her.

Hestial stepped forward, moving as calmly as she could until she was beside the pedestal. She did as her master beckoned, and first ran her fingers over the text, feeling cool wisdom slide up her slender tips. Next, she grasped the anvil, feeling the power burn her and grab back at her. Finally she cupped the stone, feeling her fingers livening with the growing courage the stone offered. As Hestial moved to pull away, she felt one hand begin to cool, and the other to warm, and Hestial thought she felt something slide under her hand. Startled, Hestial drew back suddenly, turning to look at Rauru in fear. He nodded knowingly at her.

"What a burden the sacred bare." He replied, before turning back to head out of the chamber, Hestial scurrying after him, trying her hardest to hide her fear.

oooooooooooooooooo

"So you are a full sage now. Congratulations!" Zelda smiled warmly at Hestial, her eyes lighting up with proud joy. "You even gained entrance to the inner chamber of light, you must be so proud."

Hestial nodded quietly and sipped her glass of expensive imported Gerudo wine as she and Zelda sat in her chambers within the temple. For a moment they were not princess and sage, for a moment they were Zelda and Hestial; something that normally Hestial was happy to take advantage of, but not today. No today, Hestial was lost in her own mind, her thoughts mixing concern after worry. Zelda sensed it, and lowered her own glass in concern.

"Hestial? Are you alright?" She asked in unease as Hestial continued to stare blankly into her own goblet, her mind clearly flying somewhere above her body. "Hestial?" Zelda tapped her friend on the shoulder, making the new sage jump up and grasp at her goblet to prevent spilling her wine.

"W—what? Oh, Zelda, I—I'm sorry. I was…thinking." Hestial placed the goblet down on the table that sat between them, and clasped her hands in her lap, her teal eyes shimmering with her troubled thoughts. Zelda followed and placed down her own glass, watching Hestial as she did.

"Something is troubling you, tell me." Zelda leaned forward, her voluminous skirts rustling as she did.

"I could never ask you, when I've learned already the burdens you carry." Hestial looked up into Zelda's eyes, seeing them swirling with concern and friendship. "I could never know, what that's like."

"I know the burden you mean; I don't need sacred wisdom to see past a friend's eyes." Zelda reached forward and smiled when Hestial returned the motion. "But two halves are necessary for those who seek the light; you need not worry over me or the Hero of Time. We are capable of conquering our darkness."

"I believe in you Zelda, but something warned me. Startled me; made fear grow even in my chest when I touched the symbol of courage. I could not hold it; I was so afraid."

Zelda leaned back, the tiniest tints of fear chipping at her pleasant expression. _No one should feel fear when grasping the symbol of courage._

"I know that he hasn't returned for some time, and I know the Hero said he was going to visit his friend Malon at Lon Lon Ranch, but—" Hestial paused, her eyes closed her head turned away. It was as if she didn't want to say what both of them were now thinking. "I fear the worst."

Zelda felt her breath catch in her throat. This was something that could not, should not be. _No one should ever feel fear when grasping the symbol of courage, it was impossible. _"What exactly happened when you touched the stone Hestial?"

Hestial looked up at the princess, her eyes wide and distracted, as if the mere thought of re-living what she'd felt was enough to cause her pain and anguish. Zelda leaned forward and grasped her friends hands firmly, knocking their goblets to the ground as she did. "You have to tell me Hestial, or else something worse might happen! What did you feel?"

Hestial looked up at Zelda, feeling Zelda's hands holding her steady, feeling Zelda's fingers keeping her warm. Hestial stared into Zelda's eyes, watching them darken and grow cold, and that made Hestial squirm again. _Never disobey the Sheikah_.

"I—I felt—" Hestial slackened and finally fell back into her chair wearily, Zelda's hands still gripping her own. "The glass stone, I felt, a splinter."


	3. Ch 3: Splinter and Shift

Chapter 3: Splinter and Shift

Link's body felt cold. Link shivered and stirred, his eyes opening slightly as he did. What he saw was nothing, endless stretches of nothing. He looked down at himself and couldn't even see his own body, although he could feel it there, still in his formal hero's attire.

Link moved to sit up, only to feel something hold him back. Link started and smashed forward into the floor, which he quickly realized was cold stone. Link blinked wildly as the familiar rusty taste of blood filled his mouth, and trickled down his chin. Link moved again to sit up, slower this time. He found his hands were bound together, and the sounds of chains made his skin grow even colder in fear. He was chained to the floor, _in the dark_.

Link whipped his head around in fear and uncertainty. _Where was he?_ Link shifted slightly until he felt his back hit a wall, relieved to find some sort of boundary in the endless nothing that surrounded him, Link let out his breath a bit. He needed to relax, there was no point in letting fear conquer him, he needed to keep a level head and _think._

Link closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to control his nerves, to slow his heartbeat, simply to concentrate on something other than the chains that held his wrists together and to the floor. Link opened his eyes again slowly, feeling them shift slowly, adjusting to the dark of the room.

As Link's gaze adjusted, he realized the room wasn't nearly as dark and featureless as he had originally thought. In fact, the room was actually rather small, although it was far from welcoming and cozy. The walls were the same dank stone as the floor, and if Link squinted, he could just make out the shape of a large metal door across the room's span.

Link shifted again, making the chains on his wrists rattle, and he moved to stand. The length of the chain went taut, and Link was again sent sprawling forward into the floor, again spitting blood from his mouth. _Ok, stretching the chains is a bad idea, got it._ Link slowly pulled himself back into a sitting position, crossing his legs and pulling back against the wall again.

"Think Link, think! There has to be a way out of this! There's always a way, just think!" Link thought angrily at himself. He was still upset and frustrated with himself over falling for Dark's obvious trick. This was just a result of that, Link was sure of it. In fact, he was certain that Dark was here somewhere, maybe not in this room, but he was defiantly here, lurking in one shadow or another. Link could sense him.

Link leaned his head back against the cold stone of the wall, realizing for the first time why he felt so cold, _where was his hat?_

There was a sound like the scrapping of an Iron Knuckle dragging its body across the floor, and Link scrunched back against the wall in pain, wishing he could cover his ears to protect them from the sound. The sound was followed with a definite and echoing slam, and Link jerked a second time.

"Knock, Knock. Can I come in?" Link snarled at the sound of his dark side's voice, which was dripping with dark glee. "No? Not by the hair of your delicate heady-head head?" Dark smirked and Link slammed his eyes shut when light flooded the room suddenly. Link's dark-adjusted eyes burned and watered, and he twisted to try to avoid the light striking him blind.

"Something I never thought I'd do." He thought as he slowly regained his sight, hearing Dark's harsh laugh reverberate off the walls as he struggled a bit in his bonds.

"Sorry there _Hero_, I forgot how harsh the light can be after so long in the dark." Dark smirked wider, and moved forward until he was mere feet from the Hero of Time, just out of reach of Link's boundaries. Link glared up at him, anger and frustration making him snarl again. Dark just laughed again, and squatted down until he was eye level with Link, his dark red eyes glinting in dark mirth.

"I'm being such a horrible host, I apologize Hero." Link blinked in dismay and retreated against the wall when Dark reached forward and grabbed his chin with his right hand. Dark's fingers, colder even then death, squeezed Link's chin hard, making the slits in his lips re-open and spill. Dark frowned slightly at the sight and the slight whimper it produced.

"Are you spoiling my fun? How can I torment you if you do it to yourself? Really Hero, the one thing that's mine—" Dark stood up, released Link roughly and turned his face to the side, hiding his expression under tender lengths of feathery silver, "And you have to snatch it away yet again! So insensitive, and in my _own home yet_." Dark shifted again, so Link could see one deep red eye glittering dangerously at him from underneath a few strands of silver. Link gulped and tried his best to dissolve into the wall.

"Hero, are you afraid? No need, no damage will come to you, at least not any physical damage." Dark said quietly, animosity making his tones fade in and out between cheery and nasty. Dark turned completely back to Link then, the fingers of his left hand twirling something as he did, making Link start in realization. "Well, maybe a little, so long as it's _practical_ to do so."

Link ignored the comment from his dark side, his eyes far more occupied with the object that Dark was twirling calmly in his left hand. There was no mistaking it.

"My hat!" Link moved to jump up, temporarily forgetting the chains that held him to the floor. Dark only smirked and laughed as Link was dragged back down hurriedly by the chains as they stretched then slammed back down, slamming Link's body into the cold stone a third time. Link grimaced through his pain and shakily pried his face from the floor, freezing when his eyes met Dark's soft leather boots inches from his face.

"Correction Hero," Dark lifted Link's head up with one slender boot. He forced Link to bend back until he could see Dark's red eyes with his own deep blue ones. "This hat belongs to the Hero of Time and wielder of the great Master Sword, last time I checked that was still wedged in a tree." Dark swung his leg back, dropping Link's chin back onto the floor with a crack. Link's body shook at the increasing pain, as his teeth literally bit into his tongue.

"Hmm, seems like there's something I'll need to take care of before we can continue." Dark moved towards the door, leaning out into the space beyond it, he yelled. "EVAN! Get me the red potion, the Black Books, and the instruments you were already supposed to have down here!"

Link groaned and rolled over onto his right side, tasting blood yet again. His lips felt numb from having been slammed into the floor four times now, his teeth were chattering slightly, and his tongue felt like it was about to break in half.

"I'm here my lord! And I have everything you requested, how did you know you'd need red potion for the—" Link heard a small and wavering voice pause, and he looked up as best he could to see a middle-aged man in a slick black tunic looking over at him distractedly, before continuing. "subject?"

"Shut up Evan before I make sure you follow those former masters of yours." Dark snatched the red potion from what must have been one of his servants who quickly shut his mouth and bowed subjectively. Dark turned back to look at Link, a smirk making his face waltz in between wicked and glee. Link struggled to move as far as he could away as Dark approached him ominously, but it was useless, the chains had tightened suddenly, and he was pinned to the floor as if there was no more slack left.

"Listen here Hero, I don't normally waste time healing my victims, but you're a special case. Since you're too moronic to stay still and keep yourself uninjured, even after learning the effects of my cursed chains, I'm going to have to patch you up." Dark gripped Link's chin tightly, forcing the lips open slightly as Link struggled, "I'm sure you've tasted this before Hero. I know it tastes terrible, but it will take care of those horrible cuts you've accumulated from slamming your face into the floor."

Link opened his mouth to protest, realizing too late how stupid a move that was when Dark responded by pouring half the bottle's contents down his throat. Link sputtered and choked, and Dark shook him to clear out his air passages, making Link growl and sputter more out of anger. _Sadistic Bastard._

Dark dropped Link again, and Link squirmed as he felt the potion fill his blood, healing him instantly. Dark stood up and moved over to where his servant, Evan, stood setting up a series of tools and odd looking contraptions on a table. Link's eyes widened when he saw Dark move over to a stack of black books, flipping through them until he found the page he was looking for. _What's he up too?_

"Evan, I think I can handle it from here, do me a favor won't you and get some food ready? I haven't fed the Hero all day, he's probably starving, which means I will be too." Dark pressed a steely finger to his chin pensively at that statement, "Maybe I didn't think that one though? Oh well, what's done is done." Link felt his body grow cold again as he watched Evan nod and bow his way out of the room in acknowledgment of his master's wishes. _What did Dark mean 'he would be hungry too'?_

"What are you planning you sadistic skulltulla?" Link shot at Dark's back as Dark began to etch circles into the floor around Link and around a section directly in front of Link, with a third just past that one. Link desperately tried to move away as Dark leaned in close to him in order to finish the circle behind him, ignoring the Hero's angry comment. Link could feel Dark's cold skin through both of their tunics, feel his silvery hair brush the soft skin of his face, see his eyes glinting smugly sideways at him as he moved around the Hero to finish the circle.

"Don't you worry Hero, you'll find out soon enough. So very soon, you won't have a worry or a care in all the world." Dark whispered in his light side's ear, his voice a subtle purr before leaning back and straightening, leaving Link fumbling in embarrassment and frustration.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Link snapped, yanking at his chains in a desperate attempt to attack the red-eyed demon that stood gloating over a large text. He was smirking so wide, that all of his teeth were exposed, their slightly sharp appearance making him seem more animal than man. He moved into the far circle, and held the book in one hand, pointing the other at Link indicating, "wait." Link swallowed, waiting was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I told you once before, but I'll tell you again, since you're incapable of remembering anything." Dark swung his hands up into the air, the book floating in front of him as he began to move his fingers in incantations. "What are you but the light half of a Hero, and what am I but your Shadow? What are we, but servants to the will of forces that exist far beyond this mortal world—" Dark's incantations quickened, and his mouth began to chant words in a language that Link didn't know and yet understood.

Link felt his body slam forward, stopping just centimeters from the floor, his nose brushing the cold stone before flying back, making his spine crack. Link cried out, hearing Dark's voice continuing in his head.

_Servants like the Princess, the Sheikah and Ganon are, and always will be, tied to a fate that will never change. Servants doomed forever to fade in and out of life, never allowed to rest in any one time, never allowed—relief!_

Link screamed again, his body vibrating and thrashing. Link felt his body lurch up, making his chest into a bridge, supported by his legs and his head. Dark continued to chant, and the middle circle began to shimmer, then it began to shine.

_In that sense Hero, are we not all shadows? Sure, you are the light, but are you human? Your chance at a normal life was torn from you the moment you touched that sacred blade. In that moment, you gave up your humanity, you gave up your desires, and I was born._

Again Link's body lurched and collapsed like a shuffling deck of cards. Link stopped screaming, his body worn out so much that he couldn't even make a sound. Dark suddenly began to vibrate too, and now Dark's body lurched too, but his chanting never wavered. The light in the middle circle grew, spreading along the lines Dark had etched in the floor, connecting the two circles together.

_So now Hero, let's play a game. I call it _tag.

Both Link and Dark lurched at the same time, and both began to shimmer, then to glow. Both came down and then slowly began to rise again. Link lost control of himself, his awareness shooting around wildly. It was a strange feeling, like lifting oneself up off a feather bed. Link felt his skin slide right away from him, or maybe he was the one sliding out of his skin, he wasn't sure. The air felt thick and loose all at once, and Link knew and yet didn't know where he was, or why he was there.

Then suddenly, unexplainably, he began floating down again. His skin seemed to slide back onto him, or maybe he was the one sliding back into his skin, he wasn't sure. Link floated back though that dense yet free air, his body fading and solidifying as he descended. He hit the ground softly, all reality slamming back at him as the light from the circles died.

Link drowsily stirred, his eyes opening slightly, blinking in confusion and a twinge of fear. Link sat up, hearing the chains clink and shift as he did. Link blinked again and stared across the room where the other half of him was warily pulling itself to his feet. Link started and slid back, as Dark straightened and looked over at him, smirking all the while.

For standing there, it was clearly Dark. The body moved like Dark's, the smirk upturned like Dark's, only the body wasn't. No the body, Dark's body, was _his_. Link let out a cry of anguish and fear, feeling small tears slide down his cheeks. _But how can that even be possible?_

"Tag Hero, I'm in."


	4. Ch 4: Threat

**I apologize for the very long wait. In fact I apologize so much that I took the time to include my apology with this chapter. But here it is. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 4: Threat

Hestial lurched forward, her entire body sticky with sweat. This was the third time she'd had this happen to her in her entire life. The first time had been a little past ten years ago now, when she'd had her "calling" to light. The second had been about fourteen months ago now, when she'd received a vision to aid the Hero of Time against his dark side. But this time was different. This time Hestial felt fear riding her veins, making them constrict.

Hestial swung her legs over the side of the bed, heart still beating hard, hands shaking uncontrollably. What was this unexplainable fear that seemed to have latched itself onto her? She hadn't felt like this ever before, which unsettled her even more. Normally Hestial was calm and collected, even stoic. But for some reason, ever since she'd touched the glass stone symbol for courage, she'd been almost locked in this state.

Hestial stood up, her legs wavering like she was trying to balance on a slippery boat deck. Hestial held her head as if she might faint, and moved unsteadily in the direction of her door. The ground seemed to shift, leaving her almost sideways in her perception. But she righted herself, and moved again towards the door.

Hestial reached the door with no further problems, and she opened it, fingers only slightly trembling now. The fit seemed to be passing, and Hestial let out a sigh of relief as a result. Hestial closed and opened her eyes, calming herself, before stepping out into the hallway.

_This can't be happening! How is this even possible?_

Hestial felt the words slam into her brain as if she had collided face first with a flurry if arrows. She lurched sideways and struck the doorframe, hard. Her body stung with the force of the hit, and she cried out in pain, before crumpling to the floor in a wounded heap.

_But how is it possible? I don't understand._

Hestial shifted and clenched her hands into fists. Slow bruises, forming all along her side, made her dark Gerudo skin darken. Hestial groaned and made her aching body stand, her muscles quivering.

_Servants like the Princess, Ganon, you, me—we are, and always will be, tied to a fate that will never change._

Hestial stood, her body warring between fear and determination and her skin paling and flushing to match. Soemthing else fluttered in her chest, something she'd felt only twice before. It made her skin start to crawl. It made her eyes flutter as if she was passing in and out of consciousness. It made her ears ring out as they had only twice before, with voices that spoke to so few.

_In that sense Hero, are we not all shadows?_

Hestial's eyes snapped open for the second time in ten minutes. Only this time, they didn't snap open out of fear or desperation. No, instead they snapped open in determination, in courage. Hestial took off down the hallway, her feet carrying her in the direction of the secret chamber of the symbols of light. The voices in her head, switching continuously between two she did not know, and three she could not mistake.

_Hurry servant! Hyrule is in danger! Protect it._

Hestial practically flew around the turns, thankful for her Gerudo fashioned pants and sleep tunic. She pumped her arms, ignoring her pain. Instead she raced forward down the pathway, passing the quarters of her fellows and various other rooms. Her breath was loud and unsettled, it had been years since she had run like this, years since she'd trained her body to move faster than the wind itself. She was now only a Gerudo in descent only.

Hestial skidded a bit when she reached the door she'd been aiming for, the door leading to the common area of the temple. She swung it open with a _CRACK _before running across the room's vast stone interior. She reached the alter and didn't pause to pray. Her palms hit the stone of the wall behind the alter, the hidden door to the sacred chamber.

"I can't get in alone." Hestial whispered into the stone. She banged her fists against the cold stone in irritation and slight panic. "How do I get it?"

_No servant of the Light is ever truly alone._

Hestial looked up as the words slid in-between her ears; riding the curves of her eardrums like soft music. The voices were unmistakable, she'd heard them only twice before, and yet she knew who it was that spoke to her. Hestial let her hands slide down the cool white stone in front of her, let her fingers ride the curves she knew to be the outline of the hidden door.

Suddenly the stone began to glow. It glowed softly at first, dim and barely noticeable. But then it intensified, glowing so bright that Hestial was forced to back away from it to prevent being struck continued to back away as the door began to glow slightly softer again, but only enough for Hestial to notice lines inching their way up the wall, curling into the image of the Triforce.

Hestial blinked, and the door cracked open. Hestial froze, every fiber of her soul ringing with the power that resonated in front of her. She was stuck to the spot, unable to move.

_There is no time to delay servant! Only action, now go!_

Hestial nodded and raced inside, finding her limbs loose and agile again. The chamber, normally nearly completely dark, even in the day, seemed to instead be glowing with an ethereal light. Little bubbles of light floated and buzzed about the high-ceilinged chamber, making it feel alive and celestial.

Hestial watched one red, blue, and green light break away from the rest and glide over to the pedestal. The blue one landed on the large text, the red on the anvil, and the green danced over the top of the glass stone.

"Farore—" Hestial began, her voice dancing in between awe and reverence, before she dropped to her knees in a bow.

_No time servant. Come here to me, quickly!_

Hestial rose shakily and approached the pedestal with her head bowed in respect.

_Take the stone in your hand servant._

Hestial reached forward and plucked the stone up from its sacred place. She felt the fear ripple through her, and she nearly dropped the stone when she felt her thumb run its way over the crack.

_This is an ominous sign, an omen predicting peril ahead for Hyrule. Hestial, our young sage of light, you must act as our voice. You must prevent this evil from fulfilling its dark goal. As goddesses we can only send forth the means for light to triumph, we cannot interfere."_

Hestial shuddered and replaced the stone. She looked up and saw for the first time what no other eyes would or had ever seen. Hestial slammed her eyes shut, already beginning to feel the retinas burning at the sight. "I'm sorry goddesses!" She cried out in desperation, turning away hurriedly.

Hestial felt warmth fill her fingers; it laced its way up her arms, making them glow. Her head went cool, ans she felt it swimming with things she didn't know and yet understood. Her chest felt alive again, roots of courage blooming and clouding away her earlier doubt and fear.

_Go now servant. Take the temporary blessings we have granted you, and find a way to combat this evil. The Hero of Time is called again to battle._

Hestial felt the touch vanish instantly and then she finally opened her eyes. The room had died down to the pitch black of night. Hestial took a step back towards the entrance, and then another, aware that even in this dead gloom she could see perfectly.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Tag Hero, I'm in."

Link, his whole body flimsy and worn out, scurried back from that voice laughing at him. That voice, no _his voice,_ was laughing at him, _laughing like Dark._

Dark smirked and looked greedily down at himself, as if he were sampling a new set of clothes or a fine pair of boots. He flexed his arm muscles and turned himself every which way, checking out every piece of his new form. "This is so very strange. Don't you think so Hero? Oh right, _Shadow_." Dark said "Shadow" with malice and pleasure all at once, making Link squirm and struggle at his bonds. He wanted nothing more than to smack that smug smirk right off of Dark's (_no his, it was still his_) face.

"Bastard! What have you done?"

"I should think that's fairly obvious."

"That's _not_ what I _meant_."

"Well how the Hell am _I_ supposed to know what _you _meant."

"_Dark!_"

Dark laughed loudly in response, and clapped his hands amusedly. "Oh this is just so much fun! Why didn't I find out about this sooner?"

Link ground his teeth and felt anger zip up and away from him. Link blinked; did he just _see_ emotion? No way, that was impossible. Of course today seemed to be the day for making the impossible possible, so who knows?

Dark moved away from Link, still flexing and un-flexing his muscles. Glee was practically making him float. _This was just so much fun!_

"And its about to get even better." Dark thought wickedly, which made the fair skin of his new form darken in an unprecedented way. He looked over at Link, who looked weak and small in his form; he looked like a child in a man's body. It made Dark smirk wickedly some more, he wasn't going to miss that form, well not _too much_ anyway.

"I bet you're wondering if I had any sort of purpose for switching our forms." Dark said as he leaned lazily against the only table in the room. He gazed at Link who glared angrily out at him from red eyes, eyes that had previously been his own. This made Dark pause for a brief moment. He was happy that he had this form, there was no doubt about that, but he did have to admit how unsettling it was too. Looking down at Link, and seeing himself looking back, it was strange and mind-warping. But Dark shook it off. "And don't say, 'I already asked that.' Because you didn't."

"Are you going to tell me? Or are you going to stall some more?"

"I think, technically, I'm going to do both." Dark smirked as Link yanked at the bonds again in frustration, making them clang and slam back. "You see, Hero—may I still call you that?"

"I don't care what you call me you Bastard, so long as I get to smack that smirk off of your shadows demented face!"

"Correction, that's _your_ face now." Dark said pointedly, accenting his comment with a wave of his hand, making Link snarl. "But anyway, _Hero_, my plan is quite simple. I'm going to use you to get what I want." Dark smirked again, widening when he saw the quizzical look that he received from his other half.

"What exactly do you want?"

"That's fairly simple too brother; I want Hyrule."


	5. Ch 5: Definition

Chapter 5: Definition

Link felt cold hearing those words as they slammed into him, smooth and silky. Not only had the words themselves left him cold, but also hearing his own voice saying things like that was enough to make his heart stop.

"You want Hyrule? And why exactly do you need to look like me to do that? I think you're quite capable of raising an army and conquering Hyrule all on your own." Link spat back at Dark, using aggression and frustration to mask the fear that was entwining his insides like rope, pulling his chest tight, cutting off his air. Dark smirked almost pleasantly at Link's comment, and he put on a mock show of embarrassment.

"Aww Hero! You're too kind. But I know perfectly well that I'm _capable_ of raising an army to conquer Hyrule in my own form. I know perfectly well that I might even _succeed_. But how am I to keep Hyrule afterwards? How would the people of this kingdom among kingdoms respond to the rule of a Shadow Demon like myself? Tell me Hero, do you think the people of this land would just roll over and obey? Or do you think they'd rather die first like before when Ganon was king?" Dark had slowly moved forward with each sentence, and now he was just clear of Link's boundaries, his deep blue eyes glittering with the dark soul that swum beneath them.

Link took in a slow breath before responding, his red eyes widening in a mix of fear and realization. "I suppose, they would all rather die, just like before." Dark smirked, and it was almost warm.

"I know they would. I watched it happen time and again, and I do not intend to rule over a tomb." Dark pulled back and Link saw fiery determination blaze in his other half's eyes, the familiar battle aura he knew so well making his skin crawl in jealousy and anger.

"I will be king of a land full of people who will do what I say not because I can manipulate their emotions, but because they _want to obey my every wish_." Dark said the last part as if he were envisioning it in his head. Dark looked longingly up, practically tasting the pleasure of victory already, practically shimmering with the colors of royalty. Link watched through wide eyes as Dark continued to daydream, feeling his stomach flip and his insides tighten again.

"How exactly are you planning to do that? You can't exactly walk in there and takeover, not even if you looked like me." Link responded as coolly as he could manage with a stomach full of knots.

Dark frowned down at him, his irritation at the interruption of his daydream obvious. Dark placed one slender fair hand to the side of his ear, feigning deaf.

"I'm sorry Hero, I must have misheard you. Say that again?" Link ground his teeth.

"_I said_ how exactly are you planning to takeover Hyrule even looking like me? They aren't just going to hand it over to you." Link responded, his voice buzzing with a mixture of frustration and hostility.

Dark shook his head again. He cupped his left ear again, and this time he turned to his side and leaned forward, so that his left ear was facing Link on the floor.

"Damn, I must have misheard you again because I thought I heard you say 'look like me,' but that can't be right because—" Dark un-cupped his ear and righted himself, facing the Hero with a much more Dark-like sneer. "I don't_ look_ like you."

Link snarled and yanked at the chains. "Stop playing around! Of course you do! _You're_ the one who did it." Dark laughed and shook his head in mock desperation.

"Oh heavens above Hero, you're such a moron." Link froze.

"Hero, I don't '_look like you_.'" Dark smirked again. Link felt his insides squirm. "Hero, I _am you_."

ooooooooooooooooo

"Link should have been back by now. I'm worried." Zelda turned to look at Hestial who sat, as stoic as ever, in one of the elegant purple velvet chairs in Zelda's private chambers. Zelda stood in front of the great glass windows, her blue, almost violet eyes dancing with concern. Hestial looked at her, teal eyes seeming dead and emotionless.

"I'm certain he is fine. He most likely decided to remain longer with his friend at the ranch. I think you worry too much over him. He _is_ the Hero of Time." This comment made Zelda bristle slightly.

"I _do not_ worry over him too much!" Zelda replied almost haughtily. "I am merely voicing my concern." Zelda accented this comment with a huff and a frustrated crossing of her arms. Hestial simply gave her friend a small smile.

"You are letting your personal feelings cloud your judgment. Link is no weakling. And he is much wiser then you give him credit for, although sometimes that doesn't always appear to be the case." Hestial turned and gestured at the chair that sat in front of her, motioning for her friends to come sit. Zelda sighed and obeyed, moving gracefully across the room and sitting opposite her newest fellow sage.

"I care for him much more than is proper. I am aware. But I cannot change my feelings, and a princess cannot command all of her own feelings, cannot always command her heart." Zelda spoke softly and with her head lowered, almost as if she were confessing rather than stating. "I know my path and Link's prevent us from—I know how he looks at me isn't—but it could be so—" Zelda sighed again and looked up at Hestial quizzically, "Am I wrong?"

Hestial's teal eyes observed Zelda quietly. She watched her with eyes that could see past things that her eyes hadn't before. It was almost as if she could not only hear Zelda's words, _but feel them_. Hestial moved to take Zelda's right hand in her left, and the two sat there like that for a few moments. Each one's heart beating, each one's breath floating with unasked questions and unthought-of thoughts.

"What do you think, princess?"

"I think I need to check my emotions before some harm comes to them."

"I agree."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hero, I don't look like you. Hero, I am you._

Link squirmed and tossed over on his side. The cold stone of the floor made his muscles grow stiff and his already depressed body ache even more. It had been four hours since Dark had left. But even now Link could still hear his other half's words in his head, still feel his presence lingering in every dark crevice of the room, still hear his cold laugh echoing off the walls.

"_How can that even be possible? How can you be me?"_

"_Simple, I have taken your body and placed my soul inside of it, and your soul is in my body."_

Link shifted and rolled onto his back, his feathery silver hair falling away from his face, exposing the red soulless eyes of his nightmares. Link would have cried, but he couldn't seem to manage it. As each second passed Link felt less and less like his normal self, and more and more—not evil, but—not good either. It was as if Link was becoming his other half. It felt like the first time that he had re-encountered his dark half almost fourteen months ago. He could feel his dark side like a presence in his head, making his skin crawl and his mind feel shadowy.

"_How can you do that?"_

"_The spell I used requires that the two involved possess a connection. You and I, we have the strongest connection possible, because we are the same."_

Link lifted his head and sat up, making his chains rattle again. There was no way he could rest like this, chained to the floor and trapped in Dark's body. Link wanted to sit there and sulk, but he knew he needed to think of a way out of here. But each second that he sat there trying to think of a way to escape, his thoughts just kept on returning to what Dark had told him right before he'd left.

"_So how exactly are you planning on 'taking over?''_

"_I thought I might find a way to bind myself to the situation." Dark smirked and Link froze._

"_What do you mean? Bind yourself?"_

"_I'm not telling. I have to get going, and you're really starting to bore me." Dark had stood up then, moving away from the table and towards the door._

"_Wait! You can't just leave me chained here like this!" Link had wanted to continue to hide his fear and his desperation, but it had become increasingly harder as it had become much more apparent that Dark had every intention of doing the very same._

_Dark paused at the door and gripped the handle. He turned so that Link could just see his deep blue eyes gleaming at him through strands of blond hair. "Not only can I leave you here; I intend too. But don't you worry, I'll make sure you're taken care of, Even will bring some food down to you in a few hours." Dark had then smirked and slammed the door shut, making the unfound source of light in the room snuff out. _

Link snarled and shifted again. No, he needed to think about other things, like escape. Maybe he could get away if he just—

There was a slow and steady sound like an Iron Knuckle dragging its body across the floor. Link paused and whipped his head to look in the direction he knew the door to be, and he flinched a second time when the door slammed open. Link blinked away the wave of fury he had intended to unleash on Dark when he saw who it was that stood in the doorway.

"Greetings sir, my name is Evan. I've brought you something to eat." Link watched as Evan moved over to the table and lit a lantern. I suppose he would have to do that, not being able to just magic light into the room. Link continued to stare as Evan brought the tray of food over to where Link sat on, well was chained to, the floor. Evan kneeled down and pushed the tray towards Link, who looked at it quizzically, before looking up at Evan who was watching him in a similar sense.

"I didn't know what you liked, but then I thought; you have the master's body so you probably like what he likes right? So I brought you some bread and some grilled cucco." Evan smiled at him warmly, making Link feel bad about what he was about to do. "I hope it is good."

"_Silence!_" Link said firmly, pointing one steely slender finger at Evan's face, making him jump back instinctively. "Untie me now servant before I send—before I make you follow in your former masters' steps!" Link moved forward, making Evan jump back. Although, Link could already tell that the charms that came with being Dark were already working on Evan's mind.

"M—master? Is—is that—you?" Evan leaned forward again slightly, afraid about how much he should give in to the shadows that were swirling in his head.

"I said silence!" Link replied nastily, making Evan drop down to his knees and bow his head down to the ground.

"Oh master I'm sorry! I thought, I mean the other one said he was—but are you?"

"Unlock these chains and I won't kill you." Link replied darkly, making Evan nod his head firmly. He stumbled with the keys and quickly began unlocking Link. Link stood when he felt the manacles slide free of his wrists, rubbing the injured skin. Evan stood up with him, hands together, body shivering in fright.

"Master, is there something I can get you?" Evan said, bowing his head. "I will gladly do anything you desire master, please don't be angry with me."

Link looked at Evan, wanting to smile at him. He wanted to reassure him, to spare him the pain of fear and distress, but he couldn't. Instead, he looked away and began moving towards the door. He heard Evan shuffle and pick up the tray, following him like a puppy. Link paused and he heard Evan pause. Link turned to look over his shoulder, Evan smiled almost warmly at him in response.

"Yes Master?"

"Why are you following me?"

"I always follow you, that way you know where I am when you need me." Link rolled his red eyes. He was about to open his mouth to say he needed a horse and for him to leave him the Hell alone when he heard his stomach growl. Link looked down at his stomach, it had been hours since he'd eaten.

"Food master? Right away." Evan nodded and moved ahead of Link, aiming for the door. "I will have the kitchen prepare you a feast, and I'll serve you in your usual dining room?" Evan looked over his shoulder, waitng for a response.

"Sure—" Link said, pausing, but Evan took it as a command.

"Right away, expect it in half an hour sir. If you are truly hungry I can serve you some bread and cheese right away."

"Yes, sure. Good." Link responded, making Evan nod and bow again.

"Very good sure, I'll do so immediately." Evan moved out of the room and Link followed. It was then that Link thought of a problem; he had no idea where the "usual dining room" was located.

"Umm Evan?" Link said as commandingly as he could, Evan turned around and bowed in acknowledgment. "I'm a little, _fazed_, by today's incidents. Would you please escort me to the dining hall."

Evan looked at him, quizzical again, but he shook it off. Evan knew better than to question his dark master. "Of course sir, whatever you desire. Follow me."


	6. Ch 6: Knowledge and Memories

Chapter 6: Knowledge and Memories

Link walked solemnly behind Evan up the great stone corridor. The stone was dark gray, almost black in color, and it grew less dank and more elegant as the two ascended. Link tried to keep track of room after room, turn after turn and long winding corridor after long winding corridor; but it was impossible. Evan was obviously much more acutely aware of his location than he let on, however that wasn't surprising.

Link gave up trying to keep track of his location; he could always just ask Evan later if he needed too. Instead, Link began studying the decorations of their current corridor. It seemed to be a much more mainstream passageway, although it was hard to tell since Link had only seen a few startled servants scurry past since leaving the room he'd been held in, which he supposed had been some form of a dungeon.

The dark stone of this corridor of the large manor house was accented with large tapestries depicting scenes of Hyrule's creation. There was some showing the "birth" of the world at the hands of the goddesses. There were some that showed the beginning of the great line of Zelda's family. There were even some that depicted the division of the Kokiri, the Zoras and the rest of the races of Hyrule. Link gazed in amazement at them as he passed, watching the story play out in the intricate threads and designs of the great works. But he paused suddenly when one tapestry in particular caught his eye.

"Sir, why have you stopped?"

Link didn't answer. He just stared, awestruck, at the tapestry that shimmered slightly in front of him, _but it couldn't be_. It seemed to almost call out to him; the resonance of its design seemed more alive than the rest had. There was no reason why this particular tapestry made him freeze, turning his skin to little more than ice. But the red of his eyes dimmed in curiosity over the lure of this tapestry, over the darkness that it emitted.

For the tapestry contained one battle scene where a woman, as striking as Zelda herself, stood. She held a sword in one hand, its masterfully carved blade seeming to move in the flickers of light from the candlelight in the hall. In the woman's other hand there seemed to dance fire, but Link knew it must have been a symbol for magic. The woman's eyes were pale gold, alive and almost flickering. Her hair was as dark as untouched night, cascading down from her head to cross her chest, which almost seemed to be beating. Around her, the forces of darkness waged, facing off against the forces of light. Link felt a cold whisper in his chest just looking at it, just looking at _her_.

"I know Master. You wanted me to remove this one, but the story just doesn't feel complete without it." Evan said quietly, making Link start slightly. Evan had come to stand beside his master, his slender face smiling warmly. Link gave him a look of uncertainty hidden by irritation. _He hadn't even heard him move._ Evan swallowed his smile and bowed his head respectively in apology. Link ignored him and instead returned his attention to the tapestry.

"Who is it again?" Link asked, indicating the tapestry with one slender steely finger. Evan started now and looked at Link in shock and uncertainty. Link knew he was waging within himself, Link could sense it. He could see the war of thoughts as they faced off inside Evan's head, making him fight his own instincts. Instincts that were surely telling him something was not right about his master. But Dark had a charm like no other, and once ensnared it was hard to break free. Link watched as Evan's instincts lost the fight, and Evan again turned to look at his master warmly and subjectively.

"My lord that is your great enemy, or so you insist—" Evan began. He indicated the next tapestry and the two moved to the next piece of the story. This one contained the same woman who now was depicted holding off the forces of light nearly singlehandedly. She seemed to be invincible. "I believe she is beautiful, or at least she was—before she sold her soul." Evan looked sideways at Link and gave a small wavering smile. Link frowned.

"She sold her soul to the powers of darkness." Link said, pretending to know, pretending to remember. "Yes I believe I recall her now, all but her name. I need a name." Link looked at Evan who again went into an inner debate over his master's strange behavior. But once again Dark's spells held, and Link found himself thanking his dark half for being so thorough on his servants.

_It's so much easier to keep people placated and in control when they don't think, they just do._

Link sighed. He had to admit, even if it was only internally, that what Dark had said had been true. Evan had been trained perfectly to do what he knew, or what he thought he knew, to be right even if his instincts and his mind knew better. Of course, that could be bad too considering the fact that it was because of that that Link was now free. Link frowned again. Had he really just agreed with one of Dark's malicious tricks?

"I thought you said you'd never forget _her name_, my lord." Evan responded quietly to the floor. His body was shivering slightly as if he was afraid that his comment would be sure to earn him some sort of angry retaliation. Every bit of the darkness that swirled and licked at Link's conscious cried out for him to do it, cried out for him to strike down this impudent man. But Link held off. He'd have to be a complete moron to hit the one person he had helping him in this manor right now. Hell, Evan was probably all Link had for help _in the world_ right now.

"I know perfectly well what I've said! But I asked you a question servant, now answer!" Link snarled at Evan who blanched and dropped to his knees, still shaking more than all of the Lost Woods in a windstorm. Link felt remorse and guilt turning up his insides, but he found he couldn't express either emotion. So instead Link smirked and rolled his eyes. He cupped Evan's chin in his right hand, lifting his gaze until it met his own red one. Evan gulped and continued to shake. Link sighed loudly. " Stop shivering, tell me and I won't strike you."

The words had an instantaneous effect on the man; he bobbed his head energetically and stood, a warm smile replacing his fear. "You are so merciful and kind master! Unlike my previous masters, you care so much." Evan looked a little like a cat, practically ready to purr and curl up in Link's arms. Link scrunched up his nose in disgust, _Dark, you sadistic bastard_. But Evan turned back to the tapestry, missing Link's face.

"At first she was mortal. She was a follower of life, a lover of spirits and of the light. Then there came a great evil into the land, an evil no one seemed capable of defeating. The three sacred goddesses, out of fear for the fate of their beloved Hyrule, granted her three blessings with which to destroy this evil. However, she had different plans." Evan looked over at Link, who stood enraptured by the story. Evan smiled and continued.

"She was supposed to use the three gifts to defeat the evil, but instead she sold the gifts to the powers of darkness in exchange for power in what would be the 'new world order.' The darkness granted her every desire, and she came to be known as the 'great goddess of darkness,' but that is a lie. She was mortal still." Evan paused again and Link gave him a look that insisted he continue. Evan bowed and continued.

"She then desired to give up her mortal form, for nothing satisfied her if she could not enjoy it all for eternity. Therefore, just as before, she sold herself, both body and soul, to the great powers of darkness. Now she is nothing; she does not even have a form." Evan paused and moved ahead to the next tapestry. Link followed him, wanting to know more, needing too.

"She would have triumphed in that age, had not the goddesses granted their gifts to three others. They did just as they always do, and gave it to the three sacred ones." Evan indicated the tapestry, which detailed the image of three heroes, all of which seemed to possess indistinguishable features. Although it was blatant that one wore blue, one wore red, and the last wore green; Link held his breath.

"The three heroes, using the power of the Triforce, sealed the demon queen away, locking her forever in the Realm of Nothing." Evan paused and looked at the floor. Link waited. "As you know, my—former masters—were trying to r—release her, so that they could use her power to take Hyrule for themselves." Evan sighed and shivered again, this time at the mere memory of his former masters. Link felt his innards twist again, but his face stayed blank.

"Crimodia, the demon queen, their foolish apprentices released her. I feared the effects, and so I gathered the members of our house and fled with them to the outskirts of our estate. I shouldn't have feared so, because—" Evan paused and looked up, warmth and admiration making him shine. Link almost took a step back in shock at how much love this man held for his dark side. It was breathtaking. It surely would have confused any normal person, but Link just stood there, waiting.

"You saved us a second time master. You care for us so, we can only hope to repay your kindness." Evan looked like he might grab Link's hand and nuzzle it with his cheek, but fear and respect seemed to be holding him back. Link felt rooted to the floor, not only from the strange adoration of Evan, but also from the story he'd just told. Well he felt that way because of one particular part of the story, _Crimodia_.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Link had never seen so much food piled in one place. The feast that lay in front of him was lavish to say the least, and contained every single type of food he loved. Link gazed hungrily at the mountains of boiled potatoes, the plates of bread and cheese, the two roasted cuccos that were half-carved and ready to eat, and most importantly, the bottle of fine wine that was being poured. Evan stood to Link's right, pouring the wine smoothly into a shining glass goblet, eyes lowered in respect to his master. At the sides of the table stood three six female servants and six male servants, three of each on both sides. They stood quiet and still, awaiting their master's orders.

"It all looks so good; I don't know where to start!" Link cried, hearing his stomach rumble in anticipation. The feelings of over-indulgence swept though him, but he shook them off and indicated the roast cucco. Immediately, one of the female servants bowed and sliced off a section of the cucco, placing it on his plate with the carving tools. Finished, she replaced the carving tools to the cucco's platter and straightened. Link nodded at her then turned to the bread. He was about to reach when one of the male servants on that side of the table quickly reached for the basket handing it to him so he could select his piece. Link practically jumped in pleasure. _No stop that, gluttony and indulgence are sins._

But his body didn't listen, and he grabbed four rolls before turning back to the rest of the spread. He couldn't help it, he found he liked bread. Link smirked and pointed at the potatoes now. The second servant, a male, on the side of the cucco woman bowed and used some tongs to pry a potato loose from the pile before placing it softly on his plate. The man paused, uncertain if he should grab another. But Link didn't bother to acknowledge him, he simply dove right in to the food. It tasted wonderful.

"Is everything to your liking my master?" Evan said quietly from his right side, where he stood bowing slightly, one hand over his chest in reverence. Link gave him a look from the corner of his glittering red eyes as he ate. Link swallowed and responded.

"Everything is _not _to my liking. I need to get a horse prepared, I leave after I eat." Evan blanched and the rest of the servants shuffled nervously. Evan stood up straight and pressed his hands together, a sign of half-pleading and half-respect.

"You need a horse? Why would you need to go anywhere my master? You should rest awhile, the Hero has escaped and there is no call to follow him now while he's angry and upset. Perhaps it would be wiser to wait until things die down again?" Evan said it a bit whiningly, it wasn't a question so much as it was a begging sort of advice. Link stuffed half a loaf of bread in his mouth, rolled his eyes, and swallowed.

"_I_ will decide what is wise. _You_ will get me a horse." Link said it with a hint of a threat, making Evan bow hurriedly.

"Forgive me master, I meant no disrespect!" Evan turned and shouted at the end four servants. "The master says he requires a horse, so why are you four still here? Go to the stables and get a horse prepared!" The four in question jumped and bowed shakily before departing the room as fast as possible.

Link continued to eat, with four of the servants gone, the room felt much more comfortable. It was almost as if Link found himself able to think clearer, able to hear his own thoughts rather than just feel emotions zinging about. _How did Dark manage to stay so level-headed and in control with all those annoying disturbances making his head feel like Castle Town on market day?_

Link cleaned his plate and found himself still hungry. He looked at the cucco woman, and she bowed and carved him some more meat. The man with the bread didn't require a look, he simply supplied the basket for Link to select another four rolls, apparently Dark really liked bread too.


	7. Ch 7: Charm and Practicality

Chapter 7: Charm and Practicality

Dark knew he couldn't ride his beloved horse. Not that Dark was capable of _loving_ anything, but he seemed to have made a deep connection with the animal. The horse had become extremely loyal to his master, ever since the first time Dark had rode him almost three months ago now. Nevertheless, "Dreaded Coming" was just too obvious. The people of Hyrule would wonder why their beloved Hero of Time wasn't seated properly upon his noble mare, Epona. Therefore, Dark thought it a better idea to walk away from his home for a bit, and then he would use the ocarina he'd captured along with the rest of the Hero's repertoire, and call for Epona.

So it was that Dark began his heroic journey from his "home" on the outskirts of Hyrule Field just beyond Lon Lon Ranch but before the forested section, to Hyrule Castle and his ever-approching victory. Dark strode like a prince; he strode like a god. And he kept going until he cleared the partition between his lands and the next estate. Once clear, he reached inside his green tunic and pulled the finely crafted ocarina from it. It wasn't the Ocarina of Time, Zelda had long-since taken that back. It was a royal family heirloom, and it didn't belong in the hands of anyone beyond the royal family, not even the Hero of Time. Instead, the ocarina that Dark held in his nimble fingers was the one that had been granted the hero by his best friend Saria, the sage of Forest.

Dark looked at it sideways, front ways, and upside down. "How does one play this thing?" He muttered under his breath as he continued to glare quizzically at it. Dark paused, feeling realization dawning on him. Dark snapped his fingers and laughed happily, "Of course! This body will just know how to play it! Muscle memory works for these sorts of stuff too right?"

Dark smirked and pressed the instrument to his mouth, feeling the familiar sensation zing up his body. His body hummed and he began to sway slightly as the notes to "Epona's Song" made the air feel livelier and more pleasant. The song ended, but the notes lingered, making the air itself dance and the grass sway.

The soft music was interrupted suddenly by the sound of a loud whinny, and Dark turned his fair head to see the large mare galloping towards him from the direction of Lon Lon Ranch. Dark smirked a bit nastily, making the fair skin of his face wrinkle a bit at the unusual expression. The horse was running at him without any sort of thought. Dark opened his arms, welcoming the sight of the Hero's loyal horse running towards him with all the love and affection it was possible for the beast to give. This was it. This was what being a hero felt like, this is what it meant to be Link wholly and completely, Dark's smirk deepened.

"Link! Link! Oh I was wondering where'd you gone!" Dark's smirk dropped at the sound of a high-pitched female voice, _but no it couldn't be!_ "Oh Link! Malon and I were so very worried!" Dark wanted to scream and stomp his feet in frustration. He wanted to use his sword to slice the annoying sound that he knew belonged to one annoying being. It was that Hero's annoying twit of a fairy, how had he forgotten about her?

"Navi! You don't need to worry about me so much, I'm fine." Dark smiled as warmly as he could manage, which he found easier to do in this body. He flicked his hair and watched with deep blue eyes as the little bobble of blue light zipped up to him. Up close Navi looked like a very tiny, _and very naked_, young blue female with long slender butterfly-like blue wings. Navi's voice was just as annoying as her constant buzzing, and she was defiantly the jealous type.

"Link you better not have been off visiting Saria or Ruto behind my back! Leaving me behind and not coming back for two days? You had me worried sick!" Navi, if it was possible, zipped even closer, making Dark go cross-eyed just so he could continue to look at her.

"It wasn't two days. It's only been at most a day and a half, stop over-exaggerating." Dark replied as smoothly as he could, shaking a hand and sending the small fairy buzzing back. "I'm here now and I'm fine, so stop worrying."

"It wasn't just us who were worried Fairy-Boy." Dark turned his gaze to the left where a young woman, dressed in a long purple skirt and a white blouse, had just slid off Epona's back. The woman had fiery-red hair that would have made the Gerudo tribe proud, and her frame, though slender, still looked agile and strong enough to work. "That princess of yours sure can raise a fuss."

Dark smirked as good-naturedly as he could manage, and laughed lightly when the girl laughed too. The woman, who was the young (and despite what her father claimed) the actual owner of Lon Lon Ranch, was Malon. Malon smiled at him, a mixture of adoration and friendship making her cheeks seem rosy and lively. She grabbed his hand with her own and the two leapt up onto Epona's back.

"I know you probably need to get back to the castle since you were away longer than you promised." Malon smiled at him as Epona trotted in the direction of Lon Lon Ranch. "But I know you've never been one to turn down some of my Ranch's delicious milk, so why not stay for a small meal? You can head back afterwards if you like and be back in time for dinner with the princess."

Dark had never been this close to a woman he wasn't killing. Dark had never been this close to a person who wasn't screaming, shaking, or going insane with fear. No, Dark had never been this close, or this comfortable, with anyone. And as Malon led Epona towards the Ranch, and Navi sat leaning against his neck happily, Dark felt his insides turn over in disgust, and maybe a little, longing.

"I can pause for only a moment Malon, there's something I need to pick up on my way back to the Castle." Dark smirked at the back of Malon's head, he couldn't read her emotions, but he didn't need to in order to know that she was blushing.

"I'm so glad you've decided to stay a bit longer. I thought that since the princess requested that I send you home immediately when I saw you that you would leave right away. I—sometimes get jealous of how much time you spend with her."

Dark's smirk deepened. _Oh, is that so?_

"Of course I'd like to stay! Malon we're friends aren't we? Zelda is just being her usual huffy and over-concerned self. Better to let her cool off before returning anyway, or else who knows what she might do to me!" Dark gave a light laugh, making Malon and Navi both giggle girlishly. _Man Hero, you have them eating out of the palm of your hand! How come you never use that charm of yours to benefit yourself huh? What a waste of raw talent. Maybe if it could be sculpted, it might prove useful to me._

Dark smirked again as Epona turned and trotted up the small incline leading into the Ranch's stables and main house. Epona stopped at the house, and Dark even helped Malon get down as Navi zipped off his shoulder and buzzed around his head in excitement. Dark then swung himself down from Epona's saddle so that he was facing the two with his front and not his back. He had to be careful not to expose the fact that he was missing the Master Sword.

"Come inside and I'll prepare some snacks." Malon almost sang happily as she moved towards the door. Navi zipped after her and Dark strode after both of them, a smug grin making his features seem dark, before replacing it with a genuine and heroic smile.

_I knew this would be fun_.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Link was actually unsurprised by the spaciousness of Dark's chambers. The Shadow had never been one for simplicity and necessity, and it seems neither had the sages of darkness. The room was elaborate and spoke quite highly of Dark's newfound wealth. The bed itself was large enough for four grown men to sleep comfortably side by side, and a large dark gauze canopy was pinned up around it. To the far left of the room were a marble washbasin and a cabinet full of plush-like towels. On the other side was a sitting area, complete with two black velvet chairs and what looked to be a leather couch. It all looked very comfortable, and extremely expensive.

Link moved over to the fireplace near the sitting area, where Evan had lit a fire, its flames crackling and warming the room. Evan was currently in an adjoining room just off the side with the basin, warming a bath for Link. Link explored the wall closest to the glass windows; there was even a black window seat, although it appeared unused. Link turned and moved towards the sidewall next to the area of the adjoining room, where twin wood wardrobes stood, their handles a dark brass color. Link opened one of the wardrobes and a fine arraignment of silk tunics, both outer and inner; practically feel out of the insides. Link smirked and opened the second wardrobe, finding piles of silk tights and leggings, as well as some pants.

"Dark likes clothes. Who knew?" Link laughed and reached back into the first wardrobe pulling a deep blue silk tunic free of the mess. Its color matched Link's eyes, well the old color of his eyes. Link's smile faltered a bit at that thought before he shook it off and reached again into the closet. This time Link pried a red silk short-sleeved jerkin free of the cluster, its color deeper even then his own eyes. He replaced it and reached again, pulling free a honey-gold outer tunic. Link stuck out his tongue in disgust at the color and threw that one aside.

Link looked down at the ugly tunic and looked at the one in his hand. Then he looked at the mess of clothes that still packed the wardrobe, Link smirked almost wickedly. Link threw down the blue tunic on top of the ugly one before reaching into the closet and ripping clothes free, tossing them everywhere. Link yanked outer tunics, and inner tunics, jerkins, and cotton shirts. Each layer of clothing granting him a bit more visibility to see the rest that still stuffed the wardrobe like a fairy did a bottle.

"My lord, your bath is ready—my lord _what are you doing to all your clothes?_" Link paused when he heard Evan's outcry coming from the small stretch between the wardrobes and the adjoining room. Evan raced over to his master's side, looking like he might faint. "Oh my lord! If you wanted help selecting something you should have just called me!" Evan looked down at the lump of quickly wrinkling tunics in despair, his eyes reflecting the thought he didn't have the courage to say, _now I'll have to clean all this up_.

Link felt guilt and remorse twinge in-between his ribs. He hadn't meant to make Evan suffer, only Dark. But he hadn't even paused to think about all the people who he would have to hurt in-between himself and Dark. It was as if the thought hadn't even passed through his mind. Link looked down at the pile of clothes and back up at Evan, who looked like he was trying desperately to keep his emotions in check.

"I didn't want to bother you Evan." It was the closest Link could manage to an apology in this body, but Evan took it to mean volumes. In fact, Evan actually looked like might cry at the level of apology he heard in that simple sentence.

"Oh master no, don't worry about it one bit. All is forgiven, who am I to question you? That's just not practical."Evan nodded and bowed warmly to Link, not realizing the sate of ice that his words had sent through Link as a result. Link stood there, looking like an Ice-Wing Keese had just bit him, his red eyes the only sign of thought.

_I'm not sadistic. I'm practical._

"Bastard." Link muttered irritably under his breath as Evan bobbed and moved about cleaning up the tunics and hanging them back up as best he could. "Who knew those two things actually mattered?" _Or that they were actually different._ Link continued to murmur as Evan continued to clean up the clothes. Link was struck from his momentary reprieve by a small tap on his shoulder. Link whipped his head around, making Evan jump back and bow hurriedly. The man did that a lot.

"I'm sorry master but I wanted to warn you that if you don't hurry up and get in your bath soon, the water will get cold." Evan pointed at the adjoining room, which was obviously where the bath was located. Link nodded and began stripping. He pulled off his grimy clothes, leaving them in a heap by the door. Link walked into the room and moved towards the bath, already feeling the warmth from the steam make his limbs relax.

Link slowly slid one steely foot into the water, then the other. He moved until he was at the center of the ornate marble tub. The water came to his waist there when he stood. Link sighed and cupped some of the water, splashing it into his face. A bath had never felt this good, so what if he was indulging a little bit? Why the Hell not? After all, like this, he was Dark, right?

"Oh master you are so beautiful." Link let out a cry and ducked down into the water. Link covered his chest with his hands and looked around wildly until he saw three women wearing little more than towels across the room. They were all very beautiful. Link blushed furiously, making his skin dance like his eyes.

"W—who? Who the Hell _are you_?" Link screeched at them, feeling his embarrassment quickly shift to fury. The three women looked at him quizzically and purred.

"Why, we are your minstrels!" The three showed off their three instruments, and began to play a soft melody. It would have been lovely and relaxing had Link not been naked in a tub of hot water. Link blushed and sunk lower, so only his head and neck were exposed.

"What song would you like us to play for you today my lord?" The middle woman, who seemed to be the group's elected speaker, asked seductively. Link felt red-hot fury mix with a new wave of embarrassment, making his skin crawl. How he wanted to strangle them all! But that would have required him to move from the tub, and he wasn't quite willing to do that. Instead, he grumbled and thought evil thoughts.

"Dark you pervert! Who has three half-naked women play instruments while they bathe?" Link frowned and blew a few bubbles in the water as he sulked. The women continued to play the current melody, waiting for their master to command them otherwise. Link looked up at them angrily. It appeared they weren't going to just get up and go away. He had no choice.

"I do have a request my minstrels." Link said smoothly, making all three blush and lean in, pausing their song.

"What is it my lord?" They said all together, purring as seductively as they could.

"_Get out! Now!_" Link screeched and the three screamed and ran from the room in fright. Link sighed and calmed himself down before sliding his head down under the water. As soon as he got his body back, he was checking it in for some serious therapy.


	8. Ch 8: Unnatural Affection

Chapter 8: Unnatural Affection

Dark rode Epona with all the grace and majesty of his position as the Hero of Time. Epona was like the wind itself, moving in and out of the stretches of land as if there was no resistance. Dark smirked, certain he was alone now. He'd left the Ranch, and had sent Navi ahead to alert Zelda that he was both fine and on his way back.

Navi had been none too pleased to be sent ahead. She'd wanted to stay with him. But Dark had insisted, saying that he still had one more errand to run before he could return. He'd told her how worried Zelda must be, Malon had even backed him up, and so she'd relented. Dark had meant to leave with Navi, taking Epona to where he'd captured the Hero, leaving the Master Sword in a tree. But he'd been delayed slightly when Malon had insisted on a few sweet kisses before his departure.

_There really was nothing better than being the Hero; it was just too much fun._

Dark wasn't one for affection. It just didn't suit him personally. It wasn't that Dark didn't enjoy women, it was just that he didn't care one way or the other. For Dark, affection and attraction, sexual or otherwise, were only means of profit. Dark thought of them as a system of checks and balances. That is, Dark was willing to trade an affection, whenever faced with the situation, in order to gain what he needed. And as such Dark, having never felt attraction to anyone, found himself able to exploit any of those unfortunate enough to be ensnared by his charm.

Dark's charm, impenetrable by any who were not of the full powers of light or of complete darkness like himself, was a trap that caught and worked to promote all of Dark's inner desires. And while Dark was very much aware of his own powers of charm, he had previously been unaware of his light side's. _But he really should have known_, he chided himself happily, _for why else would Dark himself be so drawn to the Hero?_

Dark grinned in pleasure and steered Epona towards the location of the Master Sword. Epona bucked and whinnied when he pulled her to a halt in front of the tree. There the Master Sword still stuck, its fine blade glinting in the hot sunlight. Dark grinned wickedly and patted Epona's head as tenderly as he could manage. His eyes focused only on the blade.

Dark felt all sorts of emotions zipping about his body as he slid off Epona's back, hearing her whinny pleasantly as she bent to eat some grass. But Dark had eyes only for the blade, looking at it hungrily out of his own twin blue lights. Dark's face spread into a superior smirk, making his fair skin appear twisted and villainous.

Dark removed his left gauntlet, exposing the fair skin beneath. He approached the blade with his left arm extended, fingers wiggling in one single desire to grasp the sacred blade in his hands. The Master Sword could not be touched by unworthy hands. Its strength was unmatched, as holy as the goddesses themselves were. Only Link, the destined Hero of Time and keeper of the Triforce of Courage could touch it, could yank it free of the stone inside which it lived. Now Link, currently trapped inside Dark's former body and, for all Dark knew still chained to the floor of his manor's home, had lost that right. And Dark had gained it.

The mere thought of this small victory made Dark grin and laugh, made him want to dance with a glee unheard of by the demonic shadow. Dark reached forward, only centimeters away from the blade's hilt. He wanted nothing more than to touch it, to pry it free, to wield it. But Dark paused, unable to make himself move closer to the blade.

_What if the Master Sword realizes who I am? What if it knows and prevents me from touching it?_

Dark bit his lip slightly in thought. Yes, that was always a possibility, had always been a small doubt lingering in Dark's otherwise flawless plan. Now wasn't the time for hesitation, but action. Dark steeled himself, felt his muscles grow firm and rigid in anticipation. If the blade was going to reject him, then fine, he had no use for it. It could remain in this tree and rot.

Dark reached his hand out again, not having realized before that he'd withdrawn it. Now his fingers wiggled once more, their fair skin masking the pulsating dark soul beneath. Dark reached until his hand brushed the blade's hilt, Dark withdrew suddenly expecting to feel a burn. Dark looked down at his left hand in a mixture of awe and excitement, _he'd felt nothing_.

"Even the goddesses cannot interfere with the course of fate." Dark whispered to himself as he reached forward more confidently now, grasping the hilt in triumph. "After all, we are all only tools, and no tool lasts forever." Dark yanked hard at the blade, feeling it fling backwards, free of the tree. "Of course it helps to ensnare a Hero when you ensnare the Hero's gift first." Dark smirked as he saw his reflection smirking back at him in the steel of the Master Sword's blade.

Its power resonated through him, making his hair whip back and his heroic green tunic rustle softly. It was a power unlike any he'd ever known outside of one other man, a man he carried to never have the "pleasure" of meeting again. Dark brought the blade away from his face, swinging it smoothly upwards and downwards in a crisscrossing motion, showing off his arm strength. The blade cut through the air, its link to his own body making the Triforce of Courage set into his right hand glow through his gauntlet.

Dark grinned wickedly. He began to snicker, the dark soul making his blue eyes gleam. He swung th blade again and again, picking up speed as he went. With each swing his snickers deepened and lengthened, slowly melting into small laughter. Dark kept swinging, and he kept laughing, all the while Epona watched him pleasantly.

For the great Master Sword, Evil's Bane, the Goddesses' Gift, the Divine Blade, _now belonged to him_.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Link, having eaten, finished his bath (although not without incident) and dressed himself in some of Dark's clothes, was finally ready to pursue his other half. Link strode after Evan swiftly, feeling anger and even hints of malice make his throat run dry.

_When I catch that no-good, filthy, sadistic, pain-in-my-ass,_ _I am going to murder him!_

Link paused; _well maybe not murder him_, that was a bit extreme. Link frowned and nearly collided with Evan, who had stopped in front of the stables. Link had come to find that the majority of Dark's servants worked outside, either on the estate's large lands, in the stables, or in the laundries. Dark had a lot of clothes, and he liked food, so that actually wasn't all that surprising.

"Master, your horse is ready." Evan smiled at Link warmly, all the resentment of the earlier clothing debacle vanished. Link could sense it. He found that as each moment passed, as he was separated farther and farther from his body, Link was becoming more and more, _Dark-like_. Not wicked and twisted like his other half, no he was still Link mentally. But Link found that he possessed Dark's abilities, or at least, this body did.

Link found he could command a room just by walking into it. Dark had an inevitable quality about him that made everyone want, whether it was a negative or positive thing, to obey him. Link found that he could make people do what he wanted depending on how he addressed a situation, allowing him to switch between smooth and silky or angry and malicious. Link found that the "charm" that he had experienced when Dark had been tramping through his head over a year ago, worked wonders on people who were less in-tuned with the forces of darkness and light.

Link also found that he had been right before when he'd actually seen his own anger at Dark waltzing in front of his nose like a red mist. Emotions had colors; had words that rang out in his head. It practically made Link want to scream, hearing all those emotions in his head and watching them zing about around him. Dark himself inspired emotion, mostly fear and uncertainty, but he also inspired the occasional dark loyalty, anger, frustration, and even lust.

Link felt sick feeling all those emotions; felt sick watching them spin about him. But as he became adjusted to this form, he came to realize that Dark's body was able to tune out the emotions, so long as they didn't hit too high of a climate.

"Do you require a hand up my lord?" One of the stable hands, a boy that looked to be Link's own age, said as he stood to the side of a horse that was a deep grey color, with large white spots coloring its hindquarters and its head. Link watched as the horse stomped it's feet and whinnied almost maliciously at the stable hand, making the boy jump back. "He seems to be in one of his moods. Maybe you should ride another one of the horses today?"

Link smirked at the stable hand, masking the fear that had just zinged down his spine at the thought of riding such a wild horse. "No, he'll be fine." Link reached for the saddle, half-afraid the horse might bite off his hand, but the horse instead calmed. He watched Link out of one of his large dark eyes, and Link felt a wave of emotion hit him. This horse loved him. Link blinked and looked deeper into the horse's eyes, feeling the horse's affection and happiness hit him repeatedly. Link blinked a second time, _to think that Dark could make a creature like this actually carry affection for him, what was Dark's limit?_

"Sir, do you need a hand? Dreaded Coming's not going to wait much longer." The stable hand spoke up again, jarring Link from his thoughts. Link sneered and pulled himself up onto the horse expertly. The stable hand smiled at him and handed over the reins. "I would expect nothing less from our dark prince."

Link gave him a quizzical look at that comment as the boy bowed away from him, before turning and heading towards the stables. Link watched him go, feeling out his emotions with mind, probing at the boy's senses as if he were the crazy old doctor that lived by Lake Hylia. The emotions finally flung themselves free, zipping up to Link's consciousness. _Loyalty. Fear. Trust. Apprehension. Loyalty. Gratitude. _

Link frowned_. _What was with this mansion anyway? Was every one of them that corrupted by Dark? Or were they all just that grateful? Link shifted in his saddle, straightening himself up for the long ride to Hyrule Castle. He didn't have time for this sort of speculation and excavation of his other half's psyche. He had to stop Dark before Dark was able to carry out his plan.

"Master? Here I've made you a small provision bag." Link looked down at Evan, who was holding up a small satchel in both hands. Link took it from him, a small smile making his steely face seem less cruel for the briefest of moments. It wasn't long enough to be seen by anyone who wasn't looking, but Evan noticed it. "Master, you—you are going to be alright aren't you?"

Link looked down at the man as he attached the satchel to his saddle bag. In that moment, Link wished for nothing more than to have his own body back, just long enough to give the man all the gratitude and praise he knew he deserved. But Dark's body was incapable of that, and so was Link.

"I wish you wouldn't ask me such tedious questions Evan. Of course I will be alright, stop whimpering like a child." Link muttered as he yanked on the horses' (Dreaded Coming's) reins and turned towards the courtyard's large gate. Evan followed alongside him, still smiling warmly up at his master, still sending off emotions of adoration and loyalty, making Link feel worse and worse.

"I know you will my master. I just worry about you sometimes is all. Have a good journey, and come home safely, yes?" Link bit his lip to keep from crying out. Every part of his body cried out for him to punish this man, but every part of his soul fought back against his body for the goodness that still swum beneath his steely skin. Evan followed until they reached the gate, pausing to wave as Link steered Dreaded Coming in the direction of Hyrule Castle. "See you soon my master."

"See you soon too Evan." Link turned, smiling warmly at the man. He didn't know how it happened, wasn't sure why it happened then. But at that moment it was almost as if his small wish had been granted. Link watched Evan's eyes widen, saw his jaw slacken in shock. Link heard the quiet settle over the courtyard, felt all the emotions striking out at him like arrows from all sides.

"You—you're the Her—" Evan started but Link didn't bother to wait for the rest of that sentence. Instead, he winked wickedly, the good fading back as quickly as it had come. He reared Dreaded Coming and took off at a breakneck speed. Link laughed loudly as he felt the air hit his face, felt the freedom of Hyrule Field rushing towards him with ever stride of Dreaded Coming's strong legs.

"I'm no Hero!" Link cried over his shoulder. "Not yet anyway!" Link laughed again behind him as he watched the servants rush out from the gates, every face a mix of uncertainty and shock. Link felt the emotions hit him as he raced away. _Fear. Horror. Fear. Loyalty. Uncertainty. Fear. Shock. Horror. Apprehension. Fear. Wonder. _

"Oh don't worry so much! I am Dark!" Link reassured them as he raced further and further away. Soon he would be beyond their earshot, and soon they would be beyond his. Link reached the first hill and paused, waiting for a response.

"Oh Master! You really are something!" Evan cried after him. Link laughed and smirked. He dug the heels of his soft leather boots into Dreaded's side, making the stallion buck and whinny. He raised one fist into the air, smirking all the while, and he heard a cheer rise up from the manor. Link turned and raced towards the castle again.

Link worried very little about the lie he had just told. Mostly because it wasn't really a lie. After all, until Link was able to get his body back, he really was Dark Link.


	9. Ch 9: Gaining Ground

Chapter 9: Gaining Ground

"Link, I'm so glad you've finally returned." Zelda smiled kindly down on Dark, her blue almost violet eyes dancing even though she remained princess-like upon her throne. "I was beginning to worry."

_Goddesses above, this woman was agonizing, just like that annoying Sheikah._

Dark stood in front of Zelda in the royal audience chamber. He stood in fact, in the same place he'd knelt nearly three months ago now when the same princess had offered to grant him his own body. Dark resisted the urge to smirk, playing the part of the Hero.

Dark smiled warmly up at Zelda, burying his darkness as far down as he could. "I know you were beginning to worry Zelda, but I'm fine." Dark accented the comment with a wave of his hand. Zelda's smile broadened and she nodded.

"Yes well, let's not dwell on that. Dinner is prepared, and I know that I am hungry. Care to join me?" Zelda stood and held out her hand. Dark bowed and accepted it, moving his arm over hers to escort her to the dining room.

"It would be my pleasure, my dear princess." Dark purred, feeling Zelda blush slightly. Once again, Dark was unable to sense emotions as he had in his own body, but once again he had no need too. Zelda's emotions were blatant.

_Affection. Trust. Loyalty. Hope. Friendship. Love._

Dark grinned and led Zelda in the direction of the great doors. Talking lightly with her as he went, deep blue eyes warm and glittering. But all the while his thoughts were working, the next stage of his plan already beginning.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Hestial walked solemnly towards the dining hall. She walked with her head bowed in thought; arms crossed. She had been successful in cutting off Zelda's feelings and emotions for the Hero of Time, at least for the moment. But now Hestial worried that it was Link who carried the attachment to the princess. The two were defiantly showing signs of crossing a very delicate line.

Hestial rounded a corner at the end of the elegant corridor as she pressed on. Her teal eyes were slightly lighter, making them seem ethereal and more alive. The blessings of the goddesses were animate inside of her, making her much more vigilant for any signs of evil. However, she had yet to understand how these temporary powers worked, or even what they were. She feared that the evil had already raised its head, but how was she to know if she couldn't use the abilities granted her by the goddesses?

Hestial arrived at the dining hall, and cracked one of the large doors open, what hit her when she entered the room nearly knocked her off her feet. Hestial paused at the door, feeling her body sway and warm. It was like a wave of tenderness and it was mixed with something else, something she couldn't seem to place. Hestial moved into the room warily, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Ah Hestial, I'm so glad you could join us." Zelda sat at the far end of the long dining table. Her blue almost violet eyes were dancing with a mix of excitement and affection. Hestial frowned when she saw who the other half of the "we" was, the Hero of Time. So, it hard already started. The two seemed almost drawn together. Hestial frowned and moved forward slightly. Perhaps it was meant to be, perhaps not, but Hestial was certain that soon the whole kingdom would be finding out.

"Hestial? Zelda told me that you finally became a full sage. Congratulations." Dark sat leaning to his right in his chair. His position made it so that, had there not been a table in-between the two, he would have had one arm in Zelda's lap. Hestial colored a bit, unable to handle this obvious affectionate display on behalf of the Hero and the princess.

"Hestial, come here and sit to my right." Zelda padded the seat on her right. Hestial nodded and approached the seat. As she did she saw the Dark reach over and place his right hand on top of Zelda's left, making her blush slightly at the connection. Again, Hestial felt a wave hit her, and again she couldn't place the sensation.

Hestial gripped the chair to remain standing, and pulled it out. Hestial sat, glancing up to see if anyone had noticed. Zelda seemed to be blissfully unaware of anything outside of the fact that Dark was holding her hand. Dark on the other hand was staring at Hestial pleasantly, his blue eyes glittering in the candlelight. Hestial returned the gaze, a shiver of fear inching down her spine. The two sat there for a few moments, but then Dark winked at her playfully and grinned; Hestial frowned and broke the gaze.

"So what exactly are your duties now that you're a full sage, Hestial?"

Hestial looked up to see Dark still looking at her. There was something off about him, almost like he was—missing something, or maybe like he had—gained something. But Hestial ignored the feeling for now, it was probably just her own paranoia over the whole relationship that seemed to be forming between the princess and the Hero.

"I have many of the same duties, although the main additional duty I have is that I can help lead prayer services with my fellow Rauru." Hestial replied evenly. Dark gave her a warm smile, closing his eyes and titling his head affectionately. Hestial paused, and then she smiled back. Yes, she had been paranoid to think anything was wrong. Because of course this was the Hero of Time, who else could hold the Master Sword?

"That sure sounds important. Don't you think so Zelda?" Dark looked over at Zelda, smiling warmly at her, squeezing her hand again. Zelda smiled kindly at him and then turned to look at Hestial happily.

"Hestial can handle it. She deserves this after all the dedication she's put into her studies and prayers." Zelda seemed to be practically flying. She squeezed Dark's hand, making his grin deepen and his eyes dance lightly. Hestial felt a flash of emotion pass over her, but again she couldn't name it or explain it. She watched the exchange quietly before looking up at the Hero, who was again watching her steadily. Hestial felt her Gerudo skin flush slightly, why was he looking at her like that?

"I don't doubt that she's brilliant. It was thanks to her that Dark was sealed away after all right?" Dark purred across the table, removing his hand from Zelda's for the first time since Hestial had sat down. Now he sat up straight, making Zelda shift a bit irritably at this sudden removal of his touch. Hestial watched as Dark turned his attention to her, piling food on his plate as he did.

"Yes sealing Dark away _so easily_, I'd love to know how you were able to do that." Dark added meat to the pile of potatoes and a half a loaf of bread on his plate before serving the princess. "Perhaps tomorrow we could have a talk? I've been meaning to ask you about it for awhile."

Hestial watched as the Hero served the princess tenderly, being careful to give her just what she wanted. Hestial frowned. "I would be happy to aid the Hero of Time in anything he wishes to know." Hestial replied a tad briskly as the Hero finished serving Zelda, who was touching his arm in gratitude.

"I thank you." Dark replied cordially before standing up and bringing the meat around to where Hestial sat. Dark leaned into Hestial's side, so that his blonde hair was brushing her cheek slightly. Hestial felt another wave hit her, and she flushed slightly. Dark smiled sideways at her, watching her from one deep blue eye as he served her the rest of the food. Dark finished as smoothly as he'd started, and he straightened and moved back to his seat.

"You didn't have to serve me Link; you're the Hero of Time." Hestial said quietly as she poked at her food with her fork. _Although I kind of liked the attention_.

"Yes Link, that was so _sweet_ of you." Zelda said a bit of her icy ruler tone making the words seem bristling. Dark smiled at Hestial then at Zelda, before stuffing a mouthful of roasted cucco and baked potatoes into his mouth. The two women watched as he chewed and swallowed.

"I like it when you call me sweet." Dark responded smoothly, making both women smile. Dark watched as the two seemed to buzz happily at his words and he continued to watch as they both began to eat. Dark let the smallest smirk tickle his lips, making them upturn just a bit, unnoticeably slightly.

_Without that annoying goody-goody Hero here, this is too easy._

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Link hadn't thought he'd miss the heat of the summer in Hyrule Field as much as he did, but then he hadn't expected to be locked up in the dungeon of Dark's mansion either. Now that Link was free, or as free as he was going to get until he got his body back, he had every intention of staying that way.

The harsh sunlight beamed down over Hyrule Field, baking the grass and the scattered trees. There was a slight breeze, but it was really only enough to prevent the air from being stale. The sky was as blue as it had ever been, almost as if the day was blissfully unaware of the single silver figure that sat astride his horse.

Link, his silver hair ruffling slightly in the breeze, sat quietly astride Dreaded Coming's back. He wore a simple silk black open-breasted tunic, black tights, soft black leather boots, and a pearl white cotton tunic. Link had wanted to wear some of Dark's brighter colored tunics, but something about color and his moonlight-like skin had just depressed him. Dreaded Coming was stomping a forward foot in anticipation at Link's long pause.

Link stared out ahead of him; he was now, at most, a few hours ride from Hyrule Castle. But he was uncertain if he was prepared to go there yet. There was an urgency plucking at him like the strings of a harp, but there was a fearful dread too. Link was afraid, not of Dark, but of himself.

Link looked down at his right hand, removing one sleek black gauntlet. He stared down at his palm, watching the skin like a soft moonbeam; it appeared as if it had no more life in its hue then a silver rupee. Link turned his hand over and watched the spot that normally glowed with the light of his piece of the Triforce. Link swallowed hard; Dreaded Coming snorted.

"I suppose there's no point in dwelling on things I can't change." Link said to Dreaded Coming solemnly, "Is there boy?" Dreaded Coming shook his head, almost nodding in agreement. He let out a soft whinny, and Link smiled darkly and patted his neck tenderly.

"Yeah, I thought you might agree with that." Link smiled another dark smile, the closest he was able to come to affection. Dreaded Coming moved his head in acceptance of Link's palm. Link grinned wider, he found he rather liked the horse, _he reminds me of Epona_. "Well then, shall we go crash the castle?"

Dreaded Coming gave a proud whinny and Link strapped on his gauntlet and gripped the reins. Link dug his heels into Dreaded's side, and the horse bucked proudly before tearing off towards the castle.

Link rode Dreaded swiftly and hard, feeling the air whip past him. As much as he had come to care for this horse over the course of the last half a day of riding, it only made him miss Epona even more. Link was caught up in his own thoughts when he felt Dreaded jostle underneath him and stumble. Before Link knew what was happening, he was face first on the ground, Dreaded whimpering loudly beside him.

Link picked himself up gingerly, spitting out blood, dirt and chunks of grass. Link shook his head, trying to gain his senses back. He was brought sharply back to reality when his gaze settled on Dreaded, who was whinnying softly. Link watched as the horse pulled himself to his feet, still whimpering slightly.

Link jumped up and rushed to Dreaded's side, eyeing the long but thin gash that had appeared on his left hindquarter. Link blanched a bit, not that it was noticeable. He rubbed the skin around the wound, searching for pebbles trapped inside it. He got blood instead. Link looked down and around, searching for what could have caused the wound, and he spied a long jagged strip of wire bent out from the nearby fence.

"This isn't good." Link said softly, looking up at Dreaded with a mixture of pain and fear turning his insides upside down. "It hurts you a lot doesn't it boy? Can you still walk?" Link patted Dreaded's side tenderly, careful to keep clear of the wound. Link reached up and took the reins. He led Dreaded slowly in the direction of the only place he knew could help, Lon Lon Ranch.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

It took Link almost two and a half hours to lead Dreaded Coming from where he'd fallen to Lon Lon Ranch's main gate. And it took another half hour to help Dreaded climb the ranch's slightly sharp incline up to the main house. By the time Dreaded and Link had reached the main house, the sun had long since gone down, and the moon was up in the sky.

Link steadied Dreaded and kept moving forwards towards the coral, but his thoughts were on Hyrule. It had now been almost a complete fourteen hours since the last time he'd seen Dark. Link had no way of knowing how long Dark had been at the castle; had no way of knowing how close he'd worked his way into Zelda and the other people's hearts. The mere thought made Link's blood run cold. But first thing was first, he needed to help Dreaded Coming, the poor horse deserved it.

Link led Dreaded until he was at the main coral. Link tied the reins to one of the coral's many wooden posts and forced Dreaded to lie down. Dreaded obeyed, lying down shakily. Link helped him to settle on the ground as comfortable as possible, wondering again at the power of Dark's charming abilities.

Having made sure that Dreaded was resting comfortably enough so as not to cause any more damage to his leg, Link turned swiftly and raced towards the ranch's main house. Link skidded to a halt in front of the door, his inner goodness making his heart race in a mix of fright and worry over the horse. Link didn't pause, he pounded on the door fiercely.

Link thought about the consequences of what he was about to do, and found he didn't really care. Link wanted to help Dreaded Coming in every way he would have wanted to help Epona if it was her that was injured instead of Dreaded. And even though Link was aware of his appearance, and how there was every possibility that Malon would not react positively to him standing on her doorstep past nightfall, he knocked again. For Link knew Malon well enough to know that she could never turn down an injured animal, regardless of its owner. The door swung open with a bang, and Link jumped back.

"Hello visitor! Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch, home of the best horses and the most delicious milk in all of Hyr—" Malon paused halfway through her usual guest's spiel. Her face went pale with fright and shock at the mere sight of Link; Link simply smirked at her and raised one hand in greeting. Malon squeaked and moved to shut the door, but Link slammed his right palm on it, forcing it to stay open. Malon struggled with the door, and Link leaned into his arm, using his body's weight to immobilize the door. Malon looked up at him in fright; Link smirked again. He moved closer to her, aiming to come inside. He wanted to tell her how happy he was to see her; wanted to hug her and laugh with her, but he couldn't manage that, all he could do is smirk. Malon's expression changed and her face flushed in a small rage.

"Wh—what are _you_ doing here?" Malon shot at him, rushing backwards into the house. "Get out of here! Link isn't here! Leave me alone!" Malon yelled at Link as he followed her inside, palms extended as non-threateningly as he could manage. He shushed at her, trying to calm her down. She merely flashed again.

"I'm not here for Dar—er, Link." Link said smoothly. He dodged a vase, hearing it hit the wall behind him and shatter. Link looked over his shoulder at the remains of the vase quizzically. Then he turned back and looked at Malon who was using the table in the center of the room like a defensive barrier. He smirked in dark glee and raised one eyebrow. _Malon, I love you. You can really handle your own._

"Then you've come to kidnap me! Never! I'll fight you until the bitter end you dark monster!" Malon screamed and threw a pot this time, which Link once again dodged. Link laughed, if a bit darkly, and raised his hands up defensively.

"I'm not here for that either. Listen, I need your hel—" Link was cut off when a bag of Kokiri Forest nuts hit his face, making him rub his nose tenderly. "Oww! Will you stop throwing things at me, you psychotic milkmaid?" Link snarled a bit, flexing his fingers as if he wanted to strangle her. Malon's spirit was all fine and nice when it was positive, but being on the receiving end of it was annoying. Although Link could also feel a bit of sadness over his friend's obvious aggression towards him making his insides squirm, but he ignored it.

"Don't you call _me_ names you shadowy moron!' Malon launched another pot, making Link leap to the side again. Link growled; he was really getting frustrated. He had no time for this, and Dreaded Coming needed attention. "Get out before I pummel you!"

Link snarled and shifted across the room. It was the first time he had been able to do that, although he had witnessed Dark doing it many times. It was a strange feeling, as if his body was becoming mist. He felt time slow down; felt his senses heighten. He crossed the room as if he weren't striding, but gliding. He reached forward and gripped Malon's hands, forcing her against the wall.

"What—how did you—"

"For the love of all three sacred goddesses, will you _shut up_?" Link leaned in, his lip curling in a dark sneer and his eyes glinting dangerously. Malon shut her mouth sharply. Link sighed as he felt silence hit him. He breathed in and out and smiled. "Ah, much better, now will you listen to what I have to say? My horse is injured; he's outside in the coral. Will you look at him for me?"

Malon looked up into his eyes, one eyebrow lowered quizzically. She watched him like that for a few heartbeats, searching him out with her eyes. Link stood there, leaning in with his hands still pinning the young owner of Lon Lon Ranch to the wall. He looked back at her, every single speck of his soul screaming out for her to hear him and to listen to him, to help him. Malon finally took in a breath and nodded.

"I will look at your horse, but you'll have to let me go first."

Link smiled, and for the briefest of moments, he felt a wave of warmth wash over him, but it died almost instantly. Link smirked, let go of Malon's wrists, and moved aside so she could pass. She did, heading in the direction of the coral, not bothering to take a second glance at Link. Link sighed and followed her outside.

_But then again, why would she? To her, he was only a Shadow of a Hero._


	10. Ch 10: Only You

Chapter 10: Only You

"How could you let him hurt his leg so severely? Are you a torturer of animals too?" Malon snapped at Link, her finger poking his chest offensively. Link snarled and grabbed her hand, twisting it away from his chest.

"Stop doing that! I already told you it wasn't my fault he's injured." Link frowned in anger and released Malon's hand. Malon rubbed her wrist carefully before snorting un-maidenly and rolling her eyes.

"Whenever a horse is injured, it's _always_ the rider's fault." Malon said over one shoulder as she knelt back down and applied some sort of white paste-like balm to Dreaded's gash. Dreaded whimpered and watched Malon out of one dark eye, Malon just glared back. "Don't _you_ start! You're just as bad as he is! Trying to push yourself so hard; trust me, he's not worth it." Malon reprimanded that horse who whinnied angrily and bit at her. But Malon was an expert; she read the movement and dodged appropriately.

"Don't yell at my horse _Malon_." Malon froze at the mention of her name. She looked up at Link, eyes wide in a mix of inquiring and shock.

"How'd—How'd you know my name?" Malon almost whispered. Link stood leaning against an adjacent wooden post. His arms were crossed, and he frowned down at Malon in irritation. His skin was much more luminescent in the moonlight, making it glow. His red soulless eyes glittering down at her as his silvery hair blew across his face. Inside Link was smiling in gratitude. Trust Malo to not only help the poor horse that reminded him so much of Epona, but to also catch him slipping like that.

"Why wouldn't I know the name of the prettiest ranch owner in all of Hyrule?" Link said silkily, giving her a charming grin. Inwardly Link was jumping up and down, begging Malon to recognize him through this shadowy mask. But he had very little hope that she, any of his other friends would. For the first time since he started his journey he was completely and totally, alone. Malon frowned, clicked her tongue irritably and turned back to the horse.

"Flattery on your lips is like sour milk." Link started, feeling like a knife had just been thrust in his side. Outwardly he put on a mocking hurt look, inwardly he sighed. The little spark of hope he'd felt before dying down again. _Malon couldn't help being Malon_.

"That stings my heart my dear."

"Good, I'm so glad." Malon stood up and walked over to the open water basin, washing her hands with the water that rested inside. Link watched her as she stuck out her tongue at him before walking over to the main house and slamming the door. Link continued to watch the house until he saw a light in one of the upper rooms blow out.

Link shook his head knowingly. _Goddesses above, but she sure was a spitfire._ Link turned back to Dreaded, who was looking up at him, a mix of longing and apology radiating from him. Link felt the darkness engulfing him break again, and he gave Dreaded Coming a genuine smile.

"How ya' feeling boy?" Link whispered as he knelt down and stroked Dreaded's head affectionately. Dreaded whinnied softly and nuzzled into Link's hand. Link smiled wider and stroked Dreaded's side, feeling shivers running under the skin. Link shook his head, "Cold there boy? I'll fix that."

Link stood up and walked over to the stables. Link shifted and he felt the lock click open. Link entered the stable. He grabbed the lantern off its hook by the door and made his way towards where the gear was kept. Link set the lantern on the floor and grabbed two heavy horse blankets, throwing them over his shoulder. He then knelt down and picked up the lantern with his other hand; he returned it to its hook as he left.

Link returned to Dreaded Coming's side and laughed quietly when he saw the horse watching him. Link dropped one blanket in the soft grass of the coral and covered Dreaded's back with the other.

"There, that ought to keep you nice and warm eh boy?" Link said gently as he patted Dreaded's head again. Dreaded laid his head down and watched as Link unfolded the other blanket, making into a makeshift bed. Link sat down on it and reached into his satchel. Link pulled out a loaf of bread and a bit of dried meat. He reached in again and pulled out a red apple. Dreaded lifted his head up, watching the apple hungrily. Link smirked and waved the apple, laughing darkly when Dreaded's head moved back and forth with it.

"This must be yours then, eh boy?" Link laughed again and tossed the apple at Dreaded who picked it up with his mouth and nibbled it happily. The two ate together, watching the stars blink alive above their heads. Link finished eating and lay down on his back. He put his hands underneath his head, supporting it like a pillow.

It was almost peaceful here, and for a moment, Link forgot about all his problems. He forgot that he wasn't in his own body, but trapped inside of Dark's. He forgot that while he rested here, Dark was using his body to infiltrate Hyrule Castle. He forgot that, as each second passed he could sense the emotions in the world shifting closer and closer to the dark. He forgot all that, because for a moment, he was simply Link, and that was too precious a thing not to treasure.

Link smirked and closed his eyes. He'd just begun to drift off when he suddenly felt something brush his head. Link opened his eyes and looked up to see Dreaded Coming's head lying next to him. Link smiled and moved closer, petting Dreaded's head as he drifted off again.

That night he dreamt not only about being free of this living nightmare, but of his friends. He saw their proud smiles, heard their warm praise and felt their affection and love. The last thing Link remembered dreaming was Epona, riding towards him; her dark brown body and white mane all he could see. Link smiled when she nuzzled him, her soft whinny's mixing with the tender notes of her song, _Epona's song_.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Shadow? Wake up! Are you alive or dead? Seriously!" Link growled and stirred slightly.

"Go-go away." He muttered as he waved his hand in a shooing motion before turning away from the voice. But the voice wasn't done.

"No I will not 'go away.' So you might as well get up already." Link grunted when he felt someone poking his backside. His eyes snapped open and he jumped up, a snarl forming on his lips. Link's red eyes glinted dangerously, but he froze when he saw who'd awoken him. It was Malon, and she was very close.

Link leaned back away slightly, making Malon laugh lightly. Link gave her a quizzical look, _well that sure was a change in her mood_.

"Good morning Shadow, how'd you sleep?" Malon smiled at him as she straightened and turned her attention to Dreaded's wound. Link flustered for a moment in irritation before calming himself, standing up, and putting on a bored look.

"I slept fine considering it was the hard ground. You're a terrible hostess you know." Link snapped at her as he stretched. Link felt his bones crack and his muscles grow limber. He watched lazily as Malon turned her head to glare at him.

"My father raised me with good judgment then." Link frowned and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure. But onto other matters, how's Dreaded's wound? Can he be ridden?" Link asked eagerly, leaning in to pet Dreaded. Malon froze beside him. He looked sideways at her from one glittering red eye, waiting for a response.

"His wound's not too severe, but it will take a bit to heal, at least a day." Malon looked up at him from behind her fiery red bangs. Link bristled, feeling anxiety and depression churn in his stomach.

_A whole other day? This gave Dark close to two days to move unmatched. That defiantly wasn't good. Could Link really spare the time to wait for Dreaded to heal?_

Malon watched quietly as Link thought. Link was silently freaking out, masking his anxiety with irritability. Malon stood up and gave Link a judging and disapproving look.

"If you have urgent business, such as being a shadowy bastard, I can lend you one of the ranch's horses." Link shot to his feet, fingers clenching in anger. He glared nastily at her, hiding the confusion and pain that he longed to express to Malon. Malon stood her ground, glaring right back.

The two stood there for a few minutes, neither wanting to give the other the satisfaction of victory. If Link had been Dark, Malon might have suffered then, might have been hurt. But Link could never, would never, hurt Malon. So instead, Link broke his glare and mumbled angrily under his breath. Link gave an irritated click of his tongue and sat back down.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm going to wait right here until Dreaded is healed." Link snapped at the surprised redhead. Link then turned his attention to Dreaded Coming, ignoring the stunned silence that he had initiated with his response. Dreaded Coming looked back at him with deep dark eyes. "So hurry up and get better if you want to come along, got it?" Link continued to watch, smirking superiorly as Dreaded Coming whinnied and shook his head.

Malon felt a part of her pry free of the rest of her. She watched Link quietly, her thoughts on what she'd seen the night before. She hadn't believed it then, and she didn't believe what she was seeing and hearing now. But there was no mistaking the song she'd heard the Shadow hum last night, and there was no mistaking the tenderness that swum in his soulless red eyes. Malon continued to stare, maybe just one more test.

Link looked up at Malon who was still looking at him as if he'd suddenly grown an extra head. Link smirked nastily. "What the Hell are _you_ gawking at?" Link snapped as he crossed his arms and legs, preparing himself for the wait. Malon started and colored, turning her head away to hide her blush. There was no way, was there?

"Nothing at all, I wasn't gawking." Link smirked, sensing he'd struck a nerve.

"It sure looked like you were to me. What is it? Find yourself attracted to me?"

"Not on your life, you slimy keese!"

Link laughed, making Malon blush again in frustration. Malon again felt a wash of doubt hit her. But still, from what Link had told her about Dark he was heartless through and through. So why would he take the time to not only lead his horse to her ranch, but wait for it to be healed?

"Stop making fun of me!" Malon cried. She curled her hands into fists, placed them on her hips, and stomped her right foot. This of course made Link laugh even harder. Then, for the third time in the last day, Link felt himself rise to the surface again, and the darkness seemed to lessen. It was as if for a moment, all the goodness, all the warmth, all that was Link surfaced. Malon paused and caught her breath. Link smiled at her, his expression warm despite the moonlight skin and the soulless red eyes. Malon shook her head in disbelief, for how could it be true?

"Now what's the issue?"

Malon started again and sat down suddenly. Her doubts were gone; the expression that had danced across Link's face when he'd laughed had convinced her. Link jumped back slightly at Malon's unpredicted movement. He looked at her, his red eyes perplexed. Malon watched him out of the side of her eyes.

"Where exactly were you going when your horse was injured?" Malon asked quietly, still watching Link. Link blinked and re-crossed his arms. He looked back at Dreaded, who was sleeping soundly.

"I was on my way to Hyrule Caslte."

"Going to see Zelda?" Link froze slightly. He turned to look at Malon who was watching him blankly. Her expression didn't give anything away. Link probed at her mind, but he couldn't seem to break in, but then Malon wasn't a normal person. It's what made him love her, she was strong.

"No—there was another reason."

"I thought there might be."

"If you knew then why'd you ask?"

"I want to hear _you_ say it."

"What do you want to hear me say?"

"I think you know." Link froze again. He could feel his heart thrashing in his chest; feel the inner part of him that was still good beginning to hope. Could it be possible that Malon had figured out who he was, who he actually was?

"I'm going to Hyrule Castle to stop Dar—to stop—stop, Link from doing something terrible." Malon smiled and shook her head. Link blinked, feeling his chest tighten.

"Why are you going? Tell me the truth." Link blinked again and grasped Malon's hands in his own. He wanted to hug her, to kiss her, to never let her go. Outwardly, Link could only grin darkly, but inside he was rejoicing.

"I'm going to stop Dark and get my body back." Link whispered. Link felt his souls urge up, as nothing but pure happiness and joy rushed through him, making his moonlight skin almost glow. He felt freer, like he had been holding his breath, but now he could breathe again. Malon squeezed his hands and he squeezed hers back. She leaned in to him and brushed his lips lightly with her own.

"Oh, my Link." She whispered. Link smiled and leaned his forehead forward. He felt her shiver as their foreheads touched, his skin colder then death.

"When did you know?"

"Last night when you cared for Dreaded—I was watching you. At first I didn't believe it but then today, when you—when you were willing to stay here for him. It was unselfish and didn't seem right." Malon looked up into his eyes tenderly, and Link looked back, feeling his deep affection for Malon well up. "But Link when you laughed just now, that's when I was certain. Only you could ever laugh like that Link, so full and carefree."


	11. Ch 11: Crossing a Line

**Did you think you'd never see me again? It's been so long...I'm so sorry. Unfortunatly since I was unable to complete this story prior to my return to college, you will have to put up with infrequent updates, and such. However this does not mean I won't try to update as frequently as is possible, nor that I won't still respond to every comment and review I recieve. I will, just only when I can.**

**Anyway, rambling and apology over, here's the next chapter. **

**NOTE: This chapter has a refrence back to my first story, "Pathway to Destruction" at the end. If you forget as your reading (I don't want to give what exactly because that would just ruin the whole chapter.) and you are unable to re-read it and remember. Send me a message and I will help you. :D**

**And, as always, enjoy. **

Chapter 11: Crossing a Line

Dark licked his soft lips hungrily; every inch of him was practically zipping with excitement. He'd never been this close to victory; never felt the taste of success in his mouth like sweetness on his tongue. It was better than anything he'd ever known, and he'd sought it for _so_ long. He'd never been this excited since the first time he'd awakened into this particular lifetime; back before his life had spiraled downwards in the hands of his former master, Ganon.

That moment, over eight years ago now, when he'd been ripped free of the Hero of Time just as he always was, and he'd become the eternal shadow once more. It had been his first moment of self for this lifetime. Before that moment, he'd been nothing more than dark whispers and nightmares in the Hero's head; able to remember the past lives he had spent, but unable to live his own free of the Hero's mind. But at that moment, all the parts of him that had previously been constricted by the dominate side that was "Link" had suddenly unhinged, and he'd been "born" again, more or less.

Dark turned his head sideways, pretending to listen to Princess Zelda's advisors. They were planning some public festival or event; all their self-promoting chatter bored him immensely. Dark instead concentrated his energy on spreading his "charm" like a thick blanket over Zelda and Hestial. He wasn't willing to relinquish a tie on either one, both had a mountain of use left.

Zelda sat to his left; her throne rose slightly above the one where he currently sat, signifying her role as ruler of Hyrule. Her expression was one of polite interest as she listened to her head advisor read off the day's points of interest. She sat straighter than Dark imagined was comfortable, every inch a princess in control. Dark watched her for a moment; sending out waves of charm with his eyes. He hid a smirk when his efforts gave him a blush and a sideways glance. Dark returned the glance with a suggestive wink, deepening the blush. Zelda looked away hurriedly, working to regain her composure.

Dark turned his attention to his right, where Hestial stood with arms crossed within the wide sleeves of her sage's robes. Dark hid a nastier smirk; he couldn't wait to explore her mind. Hestial looked to be listening just as intently as Zelda, but it was obvious that her thoughts were elsewhere. Dark sent out his waves again, and Hestial gave him a sideways glance. Dark gave her a smile, and she smiled back warmly, her eyes practically glowing.

Dark shifted and covered his smirk with one gauntleted hand, "I'm so very close." He thought as he watched the advisors continue to debate the costs and benefits of expanding the farms near Kokiri Forest. "It's almost too easy."

Dark grinned and leaned back more comfortably in his throne. "This is nice but—" Dark spared another glance to where Zelda sat with controlled decorum and thought wickedly, "_Up there_ would be even _better_."

It had been two days now since he'd left his home at the manor estate near Lake Hylia, even longer since he'd gained this body. Dark looked down at himself, feeling the excitement zip through him again. He flexed his fingers in much the same way a large panther might flex its claws. Dark had taken more than enough time laying down the groundwork for his plan, and he was tired of waiting. It was time to spring the trap, and now was as good a time as any.

"On one last issue my princess, the council would like me to inquire again about the issue of—marriage?" The lead councilor, his chain wiggling a bit in fright, asked the question with his gaze slightly lowered. The rest of the council snapped attentively to their ruler, showing their support of their leader without words. Zelda sighed, _loudly_. Dark almost snickered; _it was like an invitation_.

"I have been going over the list of suitors, and I must say that I rejected them all _for a reason_. Not a one of them pleases me." Zelda said it regally, dismissing the issue with a wave of her hand. The council exchanged glances. Dark watched their reactions, feeling his excitement skyrocket. Zelda paused for a moment to let her words sink in, and then she continued.

"Perhaps if you presented me with another suitor, one I might actually enjoy, then I might be willing to agree. But not before then, I am not yet moved to marry." Zelda stood as she said it, signifying that she was finished debating the issue. The council jumped to their feet, not willing to let the issue be dismissed so easily. Zelda ignored their comments, and reached her hand out to Dark, who stood and took it under his arm. The council paused at that, exchanged glances, and the lead councilor stepped forward. He raised a hand to express he had another point, Zelda sighed and nodded for him to speak.

"My lady, the council and I have just reached a point we think might please you and us." The councilor paused, waiting for his words to sink in, Zelda watched him warily. Zelda turned her golden head and looked at Dark quizzically, Dark replied by shrugging and tapping her hand. Inside however, Dark knew what was about to be asked, and hopefully he'd been able to wheedle his way into Zelda's brain far enough for the answer he wanted to leave her lips. It was harder for him to tell how far his powers extended in this form; he couldn't feel the emotions like he was used to doing. Zelda turned her attention back to the councilor and nodded for him to continue.

"We have decided that perhaps, although it is not traditional, a marriage could be drawn up between you and—"The councilor indicated Dark, who grinned as warmly as he could at him but who was inwardly smirking like a wildcat at his prey, "The Hero of Time."

The room went dead quiet, and everyone looked to the princess, who was breathing slightly uneasily. Zelda looked for all the world like a Goron caught eating the sacred stone of Fire, her heart beating faster than was healthy. Dark untwisted himself from her hands, making her start and look at him in shocked fear. Dark moved forward a step, making all the eyes in the room shift from Zelda to him. The attention made his heart beat faster, but unlike Zelda, he was thrilled.

"This is hardly traditional, and I'm not even sure if it's allowed." Dark spoke clearly and with a imaginary sense of worry. The eyes of the room watched him, urging him to continue. Dark didn't disappoint. "However, I would be a liar if I didn't say that my feelings for the princess have—grown, since our battle with Ganon." Dark turned and grasped Zelda's hands in his own, turning his charm into overdrive and making her blush furiously.

"And I am anything but a liar." Dark said silkily to Zelda. He made it seem like those words were said only for her, meant only for her, but he knew he had a room-wide captive audience. The rest of the room leaned in, hooked on his words like fish on a line. Dark inwardly smirked, _and now to snap the trap._

"Princess—Zelda, I—" Dark leaned in, his eyes pleading, his heart beating with the deception he was knitting. "I would love nothing more than to marry you, but only if it is what _you_ want." Dark let go of Zelda's hands, which continued to reach out for him, arms extended longingly. Dark backed away and bowed his head. The rooms' eyes swiveled a third time, focusing on Zelda again.

Zelda swallowed and looked at Dark. Dark could hear her heartbeat; feel the veins of her body pumping blood. All of Dark's inwardly dark senses were heightened, had he not been in this body then he would have been sure to expose his disguise. Dark watched her as she watched him, and then she broke and Dark relaxed. He had won.

"I would love nothing more than to marry you too Link, I accept."

ooooooooooooooooooo

"So how are you planning to defeat Dark now that he's in your body?" Malon said as she stirred the pot of cucco soup over the fireplace of the main ranch house. Link sat at the room's only table with his hands cupping a mug of hot tea, not a drink he'd normally chose in the blaze of Hyrulian summer, but any comfort was worth it. Plus, the warmth from the mug made his hands feel warmer, almost like they were his own again.

"Andthat is more comforting then the actual tea." Link thought miserably as he waited for Malon to serve them lunch, "And by the time I'm able to leave, Dark would have had a little over three days, that can't bode well."

"Link?" Malon asked quietly, Link shook his head and answered.

"I have no idea. Fighting him isn't going to be like before, he is me. He not only has all of my moves, my Master Sword, but he has the advantage of all my other weapons too. I can't just match him, I have to outsmart him." Link looked down longingly into his mug, as if hoping that all the answers to life would come swirling up from its depths. Malon stirred the soup again and looked at him concernedly.

"No offense, but that Shadow of yours is kind-of—well—not quite a genius but—not just smart," Malon paused and then smiled at Link, "Not to mention that in your body he was totally ho—"

"_Thank you, Malon_." Link cut Malon off with a tone that said, _I don't want to hear it._ Malon smirked.

"I'm just kidding. At least about the cute part, the other stuffs true though. He's obviously really smart, isn't this the second time he's tricked you?" Link blushed as Malon turned back to her soup again. Malon stirred it and turned back to Link. "If he has your body and therefore all of your moves, shouldn't you have his?"

Link frowned at her, the darkness of his form making him snarl slightly. "I'm sitting right here."

Malon waved a hand dismissively. "No, no, what I mean is," Malon smiled at him warmly, "If he can use your moves against you, shouldn't you be able to use his moves against him?"

Link froze, a sarcastic comment dying on his lips. _That had to be true right?_ Link looked down at his hand, seeing the steely skin reflecting the small light of the room back at him. Essentially, he was Dark in the same way that Dark was now him, as far as he knew. Dark had said that they were each other, and that would certainly explain all the voices in his head much clearer. That must be one of Dark's powers.

Link stood up suddenly. "And if I can do that, maybe I can—" Link trailed off, leaving Malon looking at him quizzically. Link gave her a charming smirk, making her blush. "Malon, do you have a mirror I could possibly borrow?"

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Dark smirked at his reflection in the large ornate standing mirror that occupied a section of his room in the castle. It's wooden sides were curled like drifts of carved cloud, and its legs supported the sleek glass like strong arms. Dark leaned into the reflection, catching hints of flyaway blonde hair and glistening deep blue eyes. Dark smirked and laughed and poked at the glass triumphantly, for he had no reason to fear now.

"The last threads are tying themselves together into knots." Dark purred as he ran a hand through his hatless head of blonde hair, "I only wish you were here to watch Link. That would have made this victory so much sweeter."

Dark turned away from his reflection and began to remove his hero's gear, undoing the straps on the belts and his gauntlets. The council had set the day for the wedding to be in two days, apparently, they were in even more of a hurry then he was to have the princess properly married. Dark shrugged, it was the same to him, the sooner the better.

"Hello there, _my little Hero_."

Dark froze, every cell of his body turning to ice. Dark swallowed anger that had begun riding the edges of his spine like a hand sweeping over his fair skin, twisting it. Dark turned his head slightly, feeling a hint of embarrassment and irritation adding themselves to the mix at having his own words thrown back in his face. Dark glowered at the dark grin that aimed itself at him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Dark Link, the Hero's Shadow, the red-eyed demon, the silver being of hatred and darkness? What a coincidence, I was just wishing you were here." Dark recovered relatively quickly, and his response was spat with disdain coupled with a relaxed composure. He had moved back towards the silvery reflection of himself in the mirror, for that was where Link now stood. Link who had his appearance in all but the part that truly mattered, _his soul_.

"I've given you too much freedom. I should have secured you better, be certain I won't make that mistake again."

Link rolled his eyes, and Dark smirked. _How odd that the he makes my motions, and yet he is still Link._ Dark waited, every part of him hanging on to hear his other half's next words. He wanted to know what three days in Dark's body had done to Link, how they had twisted him. Link didn't disappoint.

"Freedom? I've been through Hell! Your house is Hell; your servants are insane; your lifestyle is overindulgent and twisted, and—and—and—I—"

"Let me guess, you loved every moment." Dark uncrossed his arms and leaned in to Link, or at least all of Link that was there, which was really just a reflection in the glass. Link glared at him, but the slight red to his cheeks told Dark all he needed to know. Dark tapped his cheek as if he was contemplating the thought, but really he was just drawing out the time. He enjoyed the slight squirming of his other half as obvious irritation and disgruntlement made Link's body sway.

"Ah, see that is just wonderful, because maybe now I won't need that sage after all." Dark pressed one hand to where Link's chest was, and he almost felt his other half shudder under his touch. Dark smirked again. "Maybe now you will be much more willing to take me up on my original offer."

Link's head snapped back and forth so quickly that even Dark felt a twinge of whiplash. Dark pulled away and laughed. Link's expression went dark and menacing, every inch the shadow where the shadow seemed light. After all, they were as they had and would always be: twin halves in a reflection-balance seesaw, no matter who was light and who was dark.

"What offer would that be? Never mind, it doesn't matter. I just dropped by to tell you I'm coming to stop you Dark, so you better get ready." This time Link was the one who leaned in to the mirror, this time his was the face that seemed like it was so alive and real that he might pass right through the glass barrier between them. Dark pulled away slightly, having more fun then he'd had since he'd pried the Master Sword free of that tree. _This would haven't been fun without a real challenge anyway, and who is a better challenge than myself?_

"Do me a favor while you ride like the wind to save your beloved princess Hero, and at least mull over my offer. You know that all of Hyrule belongs to us anyway, and you're the only one I'd ever want to share it with anyhow." Dark said this with eyes locked onto Link's, his voice as captivating as ever, and his eyes sparkling with excitement. Link glared back at him, every moment that the two stood in each other's company making both of them anxious and itchy for a fight.

"You seem awfully excited for someone who's about to be tossed head first back into the Realm of Nothing Dark." Link replied icily, making Dark shiver and smirk wider. Dark reached to the side of the mirror, his eyes never moving from Link's face. Link's eyes were locked onto his, not because Dark had captivated him, but because he wasn't willing to look away. He wanted to be the strong one this time, he wanted Dark to drop his gaze first, he willed for it. Dark smirked and shook his head as his hand curled around a vase on the table. Link felt a surge of excitement rip through him at having outlasted Dark's stare, but it was short-lived.

"I can't help it Hero, I'm just so very excited that it's finally _my_ turn." Link raised an eyebrow.

"It's your turn to do what exactly?" Dark smirked and laughed out loud. He swung his arm, holding the vase above his head triumphantly, watching Link's eyes widen a bit in realization.

"It's my turn to defeat myself Hero!" Dark threw the vase at the mirror, the vase hit the glass like a hammer, making it shake and finally splinter apart. Link's cry of frustration was cut off as the mirror shattered, and Dark watched as slivers of his other half's face and form fell to the floor like glittering puzzle pieces. Link's form faded as the pieces fell, and by the time the last sliver had hit the ground, Link was gone.

"So don't make me wait too long Link, alright?" Dark whispered wickedly at the remnants of the mirror, before turning on his heel and heading to bed.


	12. Ch 12: Slipping Under and Breaking Out

Chapter 12: Slipping Under and Breaking Out

"DARK!" Link screamed out the word as if it was the most terrible, most disgusting, most selfish, most sickening word ever spoken. He screamed out in irritation, in anger, in pain, and in frustration. He screamed with every tiny bit of himself, and then some. For the first time since Link could remember, he screamed with every negative, dark, selfish, angry, and spoiled feeling he had every felt. For the first time since Link could remember, _he screamed like Dark._

"Link?" Malon's voice, uncertainty and nervousness making it sound strained and inquisitive all at once, could be heard from downstairs where she was finishing cleaning up their lunch. She moved towards the bottom of the stairs, to afraid to climb the stairs and see, "Link? Is everything alright?"

Link seethed and ground his teeth. Every part of him was shaking, shaking in a way that he couldn't control. Link felt his body pulsating, could feel his good soul dying down as waves of agony and anger rolled over it like a Goron over a cluster of grass, crushing it. Link felt both lost and certain all at once, as if what was ripping him apart was also placing him back together, only backwards.

Link shook and shook. He grabbed at his arms. Crossing his chest, he held himself tightly, attempting to calm himself enough to think logically again. As it was, the only thoughts he was aware enough to understand all seemed to involve doing something very unpleasant to his other half with some sort of long weapon, preferably his Dark Replica.

Link paused, _did he just think _HIS _Dark Replica? No, that couldn't be right_. Link felt his body surge again, and this time he dug into his arms so hard that he felt warm trickles of blood hit his cold skin like waves of lava hitting the Ice Cavern. Link shook his head, trying desperately to calm himself, to think logically. But it was impossible, it was like his body wouldn't listen, like he couldn't control it at all.

It was as if, even though he was still mentally Link, physically, he was a demon. Link shuddered, and that thought scared him more than his other half ever could.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hestial stood in a long hallway. To either side of her there was nothing but stretches of wall that seemed to extend unendingly up into the space above her. She looked down the long hallway and saw nothing but white leading past the stretches of ornate tan wall and red plush carpet. The world felt open and closed all at once, and Hestial found herself unable to pinpoint her thoughts as they buzzed back and forth inside her head.

Quizzically, she looked down at her hand, which seemed to be shiny and acute in the whiteness of the room. Her eyes traveled up her arm to her sleeves, following the fabric to her waist and down her legs, everything so brilliantly intensified that she almost couldn't distinguish between the colors. It was if that while the colors were acute and defiant in this place, they were also washed together so that each and every one vied for her attention.

_Hestial. Hestial._

Hestial swung around, her teal eyes alive and alert; the sound of a voice fading as soon and abruptly as it had come. It was as if the voice were nothing but a vibration of that ever surmounting whiteness that entrapped her, keeping her transfixed and solitary. Hestial let loose a breath she wasn't aware she'd caught, her mind trying desperately to think a full thought.

_Hestial. Hestial. I know you can hear me._

"Who's there?" Hestial meant it as a demand, but it came out a choked whisper, barely enough force in it to be considered sound at all. Hestial swallowed past the lump that was forming in her throat, and she tried again. "Who's there? Answer me!"

If Hestial had been able to distinguish between the fading of the white and that of the vibrations of whiteness that seemed to be throwing themselves back at her from every direction, she might have been more worried. She might have thought that the voice was laughing at her, poking at her with it's cool tones. She might have thought it felt familiar and strange all at once; she might have run back away from it, but she didn't.

_I am nothing, nothing of importance in any case. I came because you needed me to come. You did need me, didn't you?_

Hestial felt her body shudder, felt her breath rise and fall unevenly. That was a good question, too bad she lacked the ability to contemplate fully the answer to that question clearly. Hestial frowned at the voice, which seemed to be edging in, each vibration feeling closer than the previous one.

"I don't know."

_They never do. Heroes tend to fail at comprehending fully the degree of their involvement, of their necessity, of their_ power_. _

The voice said power as if it were something savory; as if it were something delicious that needed to be cradled with one's tongue and not merely relayed. The voice said it as if it knew perfectly clearly what that kind of power felt like; as if it knew what that kind of power could do and what it had already done. It made Hestial feel a shiver of fear slide down her spine. Hestial clenched her hands, and noticed her palms were wet.

"What kind of power are you referring to?"

_Don't play the part of a fool; it is _not_ endearing in the slightest._

Hestial gulped and watched as the colors that made her up, every one even more brilliant and vibrant then the last, hit that solid wall of whiteness. The wall slid down in front of her, and Hestial wanted to step back away from it. But Hestial found the floor behind her had disappeared, like the whiteness had swallowed it right up. Now all that was left was that same whiteness, and the thought made Hestial sink even further into confusion and uneasiness.

Hestial turned back to the wall of whiteness as if paused just short of her, swallowing the tan ornate walls and the plush red carpet with each smooth pale tendril. Hestial opened her mouth to tell the voice that she couldn't possibly know what it meant by power with her brain all fuzzy as it was, but the voice cut her off.

_Think very hard, think now._

Hestial felt her mind slam back to her, all her thoughts bursting through the sleepy vacuum they'd been floating in as if they'd never left. Hestial blinked and raised a hand to hold her forehead.

_Think very hard, think back. _

The voice beckoned her to remember, encouraged her to strain the limits of her mind. Hestial squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, every fiber of her striving hard to remember. Suddenly Hestial felt her mind begin to open. It felt like someone had just taken her head and sliced into it as if it were only a Hyrulian apple.

"The Goddesses gifts, you're referring to them aren't you?" Hestial said it slowly, tentatively, as if it might be wrong. The whiteness didn't respond, although it had come so close to her now that it seemed to be lapping at her feet like waves. Hestial paused; hoping that the voice would answer her somehow, but it didn't. So Hestial continued, "Then what are you?"

_I am the only other one who they gave the gifts too. Only I received them long ago, before there was ever a Hero of Time to save. I am Nothing; I am nothing at all._

Hestial peered at the whiteness with uncertainty, her distrust of the voice mounting. The whiteness just seemed to be waiting, its tendrils curling over the remaining bit of wall and the last stretch of carpet. The whole world where Hestial stood was fading slowly into the colorless void that the voice seemed to animate. It was fading slowly into a white nothing.

"I want a name. I want to know why you think I needed you."

_Everyone needs to know what it's like to fail; everyone needs their other half._

Hestial watched, as the voice seemed to solidify, parts of the whiteness becoming more permanent, a face was softening and hardening into the swirls.

_Sure _I'm not_ you're other half; sure _I'm not_ you, but I'm close. _

Hestial felt something inside of her click, and had she been able to run, she would have.

_You wanted a name? My name is Crimodia, and I am nothing. I would have been great, were I not sealed in this realm. You wanted to know why you needed me? I am Crimodia, and the Goddesses sent me as a warning of what you will become, should you fail._

Hestial screamed, her voice shaking the world. Hestial heard the voice of Crimodia laughing at her as Crimodia disappeared, faded back into the white. Hestial felt the ground shiver and shake under her feet, and suddenly she was falling. Hestial squeezed her eyes shut, still screaming as she fell down into the unending white, Crimodia's cold laugh making her ears ring.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Demon!"

Hestial jumped up out of bed, her eyes sharp and small with fright. Hestial shook and grasped at the white plush covers of her sage's bed, her heart still beating as if she'd just run ten laps around Kakariko village. Hestial placed one hand over her chest, feeling her heart rate slow down again.

_You wanted a name? My name is Crimodia, and I am nothing. I would have been great, were I not sealed in this realm. You wanted to know why you needed me? I am Crimodia, and the Goddesses sent me as a warning of what you will become, should you fail._

Hestial shivered, feeling night sweats sliding down her back like ice drippings. Hestial stood up, her tan feet bare against the stone of the floor. The connection sent another few shivers down her body, and Hestial reached over and grabbed a shawl from the end of the bed to wrap around her shoulders.

Hestial made her way towards the large ornate washbasin in the corner of her room, and she poured some water from the pitcher into the tub. As Hestial began to wash the sweat from her face and neck, she felt a cold sensation hit her.

"I don't understand." Hestial thought as she looked up at her reflection in the mirror. Hestial's teal eyes were alive and lit up from the core with a mixture of curiosity and fading fright. Her skin, the deep tan, almost pale brown of the Gerudo, seemed even paler than usual, and there were little puffy patches of red on her cheeks. Hestial's red hair, which she usually wore up away inside of her sage's ornamentation headdress, was now cascading down her shoulders. It's deep red was almost shiny, even in the little light of the room, and it added a healthy and vibrant look to an otherwise insecure and frightened appearance.

"The Goddesses wanted me to use the gifts to help the Hero of Time. But he's not in danger; in fact he couldn't be farther from it." Hestial muttered the last part almost sadly. Hestial knew that the Hero was far more suited to be a king then any of the many nobles under Princess Zelda's hand. Hestial knew that a sage was forbidden to marry, _but still_. Hestial frowned, but still she had hoped—but then the Hero had made his choice, and as both the Hero and the Princess's friend, she should be happy for them both.

Hestial pulled the stopped from the basin's drain, watching the small amount of water swirl and swish down the hole at the basin's center. It just wasn't didn't make any bit of sense, it wasn't fair. And now Crimodia was haunting her dreams too. Hestial frowned as the last bit of water disappeared with a light _SWISH_.

Hestial would have been angry then, even confused. But something seemed to have awakened inside of her, deep inside her chest. Hestial felt warmth fill her fingers; it laced its way up her arms, making them glow. Her head went cool, and she felt it swimming with things she didn't know and yet understood. Her chest felt alive again, roots of courage blooming and clouding away her earlier doubt and fear. This felt familiar, like the time when she's been called by—but no, They said that They couldn't interfere.

_Never fear my beloved servant, you will not fail as Crimodia did, do not let her corrupt your courage. Remember what I told you—_

Hestial looked up, and away from the mirror, her teal eyes alive and lit with a inner light, they almost seemed to glow. It was then that Hestial felt something holding her snap, and although she didn't know it, it was Dark's web. Hestial looked up and felt Farore rather than saw Her.

_Never fear my servant, a servant of the Light is never truly alone. Look now, even now, the true Hero comes to battle this evil. However, he cannot do it alone; you must aid him._

"I will."


	13. Ch 13: Equilibrium

Chapter 13: Equilibrium

Dark had slept more soundly then he'd had since he'd been under the thumb of one particularly annoying male Gerudo. For, say what he may about Ganon and his reign, the man had had excellent taste when it came to selfish impulses and indulgences, and Dark was never one to turn down either. Dark blinked in the sunlight that lolled lazily across his chest and his face, warming his skin. The sun was already burning and the room already felt hot, a firm reminder on the part of the weather that it was still the heat of summer in Hyrule.

Dark yawned and stretched, feeling the muscles of his back crack and pop free of sleep's positions. Dark sat up, a smirk already dancing about his lips as his eyes fell on the piled shards of glass that were all that remained of last night's conversation with his other half. Dark gave a small laugh before swinging his legs over the side of his elaborate bed and onto the stone floor. The floor, as it was in the shadow of the bed, was still cold, and Dark felt the slightest shiver sneak up his legs. The sensation was so different from what he was used to feeling having been used to his body being naturally colder than this stone ever could be; he shrugged the shiver away.

Dark ignored the sensation as best he could, although it was becoming steadily harder for him to ignore the simpler moments of humanity that this body gave him the chance to enjoy. Dark hated to admit it, but he could feel parts of him fading into the light that this form promoted, could feel small bits of light jostling at his dark soul. He hadn't noticed it until recently, and he hadn't really even bothered to dwell on it until this morning. The reason was that he hadn't really thought it presented any sort of problem until last night. Last night, starring into his other half's eyes; feeling his other half moving underneath the surface of the glass, underneath his own face, had brought into perspective the one drawback in his otherwise flawless plan.

Dark moved forward towards his closet, smirk still in place, and eyes alive and glinting bright blue in the morning light. Last night, Dark had seen a weakness in himself, and it had caused him to re-examine a few things. Dark opened the closet doors and smirked gleefully at the large selection of clothes that greeted him. The weakness, the real threat to his plan wasn't a retaliation on the behalf of Link. Dark began shifting through the clothes, every inch a man in control despite his thoughts.

_No the real threat, the real weakness that challenged his power, _was himself.

Dark whistled merrily as he selected a fine cerulean blue silk tunic with gold embroidered overlay in the shape of tiny Triforces. He coupled the tunic with a white satin long-sleeved under tunic, white leggings and mahogany-colored soft-leather boots. Dark backed away and removed his sleep tunic swiftly before he began pulling on the fresh set of elegant clothes.

The real threat, was the fact that the same amount of time that had passed for Link, who was slowly sinking deeper and deeper under the influence of Dark's (former) demonic body was also passing for him. Dark hadn't anticipated this, he had never even considered it, a mistake. Dark moved to the only remaining mirror in the room, and stared at his reflection in the washbasin's smooth framed glass. His eyes, alive and blue were glittering back at him, and his fair skin made him feel angry and pleased all at once.

Dark brushed his blonde hair to the sides of his face. Then he washed his face and neck with fresh water, before using a tooth cloth to clean his teeth. Dark pulled up and stared at himself some more. He half expected his other half to come crashing through his reflection, half expected his own reflection to fade from the fair-skinned Hero of Time to the Demonic Shadow.

Dark glowered for the first time in days, and his face twisted unpleasantly as a result. The wrinkles it produced felt awkward and unnatural to his skin, as if he were yanking parts of his face and moving them where they didn't belong. Muscles that had never been bent in negative directions screamed out in protest. But Dark didn't stop, he just kept leering at himself, wanting desperately to see those expressions he was so familiar with, to see that face he had come to know and understand stare back.

Dark longed for those eyes, like glittering red smolders, always darkening and lightening with the powers of darkness instead of these blue innocent ones. Dark longed for that skin, colder than death and like subtle shades of steel, instead of this warm and fair skin, slightly burnt from sun-exposure and battle. Dark longed for his hair, wisps of feathery silver, instead of these blonde locks of gold. For the first time since Dark had stolen his other half's form, Dark realized that the light was as much a threat to him as the dark was to Link while they were each other. Dark realized that the longer the two were each other, the higher the chance that fate would find a way to warp them into each other, _permanently_.

"I only have to hold off the light of this form for less than two more days." Dark muttered to his reflection before staring at his hands. He watched the skin pulsate slightly, felt the dark of his soul sink a little deeper under the influence of the light. "I won't fully transform into the light side of the Hero until Link succumbs completely to the darkness of my former body."

Dark looked up at himself again, as if trying to reassure himself that the danger was fifty parts real and fifty parts fictional. But, Dark was right. The powers of light and dark are opposites, working to keep each other in check, always striving to outdo and undercut each other, and therefore never succeeding. Dark was a direct result, if anyone knew of the balance of light and dark, it was him.

"I suppose then, the real question is, can Link hold out as long as me?" Dark whispered half curious and half worriedly to himself as he moved in the direction of the door.

"Or will there be a half-dark Hero of Time sitting on Hyrule's throne?" Dark said louder, as he opened the door. Dark smirked and gave a dark laugh. Somehow, that thought had bettered his mood.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Link had somehow been able to regain his composure prior to Malon's cautious entering of her bedroom, although he had then had to explain the rather broken state of her new mirror. Link had slept uneasily that night, worries and wonderings making his body stiff and restless. Link had tossed and turned continuously in the spare bed of the Lon Lon Ranch's main ranch house.

He'd lied awake, staring at the low wooden ceiling, eyes sparkling with thoughts he couldn't hold onto long enough to understand. His eyes, swimming with scarlet, had watched the moonlight as it spread its long skinny fingers up the walls and clawed its way across the beams. Link found he preferred nightmares to no sleep at all.

Link had therefore awoken, after having finally falling asleep sometime between the moon's rising and the sun's, with a weariness and itchiness that left him both cross and anxious. Malon had prepared a small lunch for him and Dreaded Coming, and she even pressed a small bottle of Lon Lon milk into his hands.

"For the ride," she'd said when he'd protested, "Judging from the state of those circles under your eyes, you're going to need it." Link had begrudgingly accepted it, although interiorly he was deeply grateful.

Link and Malon had then moved to the stable, where Dreaded Coming waited impatiently to be saddled and released. Link had smirked at Dreaded and rubbed the grey stallion's snout tenderly. Malon had smiled and wished him luck.

"Link, be careful, ok?" Malon had said after Link had finished preparing Dreaded for the remaining hours of journey and the upcoming battle. Malon had followed him all the way to the edge of the ranch's property, and Link had let her because he didn't want to say goodbye to the one person in all of Hyrule who knew who he really was.

"I'm worried about you. You seem—distracted, different, I don't know." Malon stroked Dreaded Coming's head absentmindedly, her attention focused instead on Link. Link sat upon Dreaded's back, his willowy and silver frame looking even fainter due to a lack of sleep, unease, and tension. He couldn't stop fidgeting, and it took effort to prevent his eyes from darting around frenetically. This only made Malon worry more. "Link, seriously, you need to relax. If you don't calm down then Dark is going to take you out with one swing."

"Wow, Malon thanks," Link stopped his fidgeting for a moment in order to give Malon a dark and sarcastic glare, "You are a master of pep talks." Malon rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Well excuse me for telling the truth." Malon said it with her fists on her hips and with a slight lean, emphasizing her indignation at his remark, but really hiding her fear for her friend. Link rolled his eyes and huffed right back, making Malon feel another wave of fear hit her. Link was acting very distracted, uneasy, even—impulsive. Malon watched as Link clenched and unclenched his fingers, like a cat might its claws, and it made Malon wonder—_but that couldn't be true_.

"I should go, I guess." Link muttered vaguely as he let his glittering red eyes turn back to Malon who stood watching him and hugging herself in concern. Link swallowed, and Malon watched shimmers of light poke through in his eyes, saw traces of the real Link slide their way across his face. But they were quickly suppressed, and Link went back to looking cold and heartless, like the Shadow and not the Hero.

"Alright." Malon said it very quietly, all of her wishing that she was saying it to the real Link, and not this patchwork imitation of her friend. It was like saying goodbye to him when he would visit for a rest from his quest. She was always glad to see him, to feed him and help him, but then the time came for him to leave, and she would fear for him. Fear that this time might be the last time she would see that smile and hear that laugh.

Link gripped Dreaded's reins tightly, a devilish smirk making him seem more like a demon then a Hero, making him seem even more cruel then he had even a few hours ago. It was at that moment, as Malon watched Link ride off in the direction of Hyrule Castle like an avenging shadow, that Malon realized why it was that she felt so worried.

The two halves of the Hero were fighting for dominance, each fighting to maintain control of the real them while trapped in each other's form. They were both fighting it seems, and it also seemed that Dark was much better equipped for the battle. Because Link may still be fighting but it was becoming blatently obvious that he wasn't as equipped to face his dark half as Dark was to face his light.

Malon swallowed as Link rounded a turn and passed out of her eyesight.

_Link was losing the battle with the demon._


	14. Ch 14: Soul Binding

Chapter 14: Soul Binding

Hestial awoke the next morning feeling half-winded and unnatural. When she opened her eyes, she found her world slightly tinted a cool blue color. At first Hestial blinked and rubbed at her eyes, thinking to fix her odd sight, but when after ten minutes of doing so failed to alter her vision, she realized it wasn't her vision, it was _her_.

"Now isn't that odd?" Hestial blinked again, and her vision shifted slightly, Hestial held her left hand in front of her face, and suddenly her vision turned red, and she saw right through her fingers as if they were simply stained glass. Hestial felt her breath catch, and she moved her right hand in front now, turning her vision green.

"I wonder—" Hestial held both of her hands in front of her face, watching her left vision turn red, and her right turn green. When her two hands crossed over each other, the colors collided, and Hestial found herself able to see swirls of light across the walls. It wasn't the slowly moving beams of early sunlight, but rather something deeper. Hestial dropped her hands suddenly.

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Hestial? It's Rauru, I've come to fetch you for breakfast. The Princess has invited all the sages to dine with her. Apparently there is some big announcement."

Hestial smiled waveringly. _And__I__'__d__hoped__it__had__been__a__dream_. She thought wearily as she stood up and moved over to her closet to get dressed.

"Very well my lord Sage, I will be ready shortly."

oooooooooooooooo

Link rode Dreaded Coming hard and fast. He rode him with more intensity then he had ever pushed on Epona, and still it felt as if he was moving too slow. Link glowered as the heat of the sun beamed down on his dark and silver form with the force of a thousand more suns. It was unbearable; and it only served to make the weariness and itchiness he'd awoken with even more escalated.

Link was irritated.

_Isn't it the most beautiful day? Such a beautiful day to murder that husband of yours._

Link froze. He yanked on Dreaded Coming's reins, making the horse whinny and buck. Link whipped his head every which way, _where__had__that__voice__come__from?_

_That Martha, I swear, I wish she would just die already. Goddesses know she's only still living because she's really a witch. _

Link turned his head forward, where he could see Hyrule Castle's proud walls approaching in the distance. The voices, because there were defiantly two of them now, were coming from there.

_Do you think he'll notice we stole his wallet before or after he visits that brothel?_

_After, defiantly after, that stupid old fool. _

Link narrowed his eyes. Of course, he was hearing the thoughts of the villagers. At least, he was hearing the _negative_ thoughts. It had been so long since he'd been near anyone with really strong negative emotions that he'd almost forgotten. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to have all those voices and emotions pounding at his skull like mallets on a drum. He'd almost forgotten how terrible it had been, how near he'd come to losing his mind before he'd managed to block some of those strong emotions out.

Dreaded whinnied again, and Link shook himself back into reality.

"Sorry there boy," Link said with a small smirk as he rubbed Dreaded's head with a hint of dominance making his Link's back straighten somewhat haughtily, "Shall we go find that master of yours? Hmm?"

Dreaded replied with a snort and a disgruntled shake of his head. Link answered with a cold laugh, "Oh come now, it'll be fun to see him don't you think?" Link twisted and yanked on the reins, spurring Dreaded back into a gallop before opening him up to a run.

"Besides, I'd let you say goodbye before I did anything—_permanent_, to Dark." Link sneered and dug his heels into Dreaded's sides, making the horse upgrade to a flat out dash in the direction of the Castle's large brown gate.

Dreaded didn't answer. He simply snorted again and ran on, closing the distance between the ever-darkening Hero and his ever-lightening other half.

ooooooooooooooo

"If I ever decide to marry a princess again, I hereby give the Hero of Time permission to slap me." Dark thought in frustration as he held up his goblet of wine in recognition of the series of toasts. It seemed that all of Princess Zelda's court had showed up for the meal, and every single one of them intended to speak intolerably long. Dark rolled his eyes at the lengthy speeches full of flowery allusions to love, soul mates, destiny…blah blah blah.

Dark looked down at the layout of breakfast meats, cheeses, breads and cucco eggs; his stomach gave a small rumble and he blinked in frustration. _This__was__ridiculous,__I__mean__it__wasn__'__t__even__their__actual__wedding__day._

"In all my years Princess, I never dreamed you'd find and marry such a fine young man as our dear Hero of Time. Now that I have lived long enough to see the daughter of my dear friend marry, I can live out the remainder of my life in peace." Dark's eyes flicked up at that, taking in the elderly courtier with veiled disdain.

"Thank you Lord Harold, we appreciate the sentiment." Zelda said fondly, as the elderly courtier bowed his head in acknowledgment. Dark paused a moment, half-hoping the toasts were finally done. When he saw Zelda hoist up her glass even higher, Dark felt his insides spur. Man, but she was beautiful, for a being of light anyway.

"And thank you to you all, we both appreciate all of your lovely words. Know that, I am marrying out of obligation, but also—" Zelda turned and looked directly into Dark's deceptively innocent blue eyes, making him start. "I am marrying out of love."

Dark had never felt any sort of emotion for anyone. Every feeling of desire, lust, and "love" he had ever felt had been mere pretenses in order for him to gain something. Dark had never "fallen in love" and there were very few people in the world that he considered important enough for his attentions. However, Dark hadn't exactly been feeling himself lately.

So, when Dark saw the Princess starring at him like _that_, and speaking like _that_, he felt _something_. And it made his heart jump unnaturally; it made his skin blanch and color all at once; and it made his mouth dry out. It was altogether different and undesirable, and Dark found himself for the first time in a very long time, without words.

"Link," Zelda moved closer, taking Dark's slightly sweating hand in her own gloved one, "Say something dear."

"I—that is, I umm, yes—thank you. Thank you all for everything." Dark recovered and felt his tongue jiggle loose enough for him to get the words out.

But they were enough, and the courtiers all smiled at him, their voices rising in cheers of appreciation and adoration. That too made Dark jolt a bit, why did he enjoy this? Why did he suddenly feel a connection to these people? Why? Why was he suddenly afraid they would all hate him when they knew who he really was, that he was tricking them? And why the Hell, did he _care_?

"Then to the future!" The elderly courtier shouted, and the others all yelled "Here! Here!" and drank. Zelda raised her goblet and began to drink. Dark raised his too, and was just about to drink when he heard a loud _CRASH._

oooooooooooooooo

Hestial stared in shock at the Hero of Time as he watched her quizzically. All around her, people were staring in dumbfounded silence. Still, Hestial couldn't move; couldn't even apologize for the now shattered goblet at her feet.

No, Hestial found that there were no words, no words at all. Because what Hestial had seen when she'd raised her right hand in front of her face to drink, had made her skin freeze over.

_It was him. It was the silver-skinned, red-eyed demon._

_It was Dark Link, and he looked exactly like the Hero of Time._

_But that wasn't possible._

ooooooooooooooooo

Link slid off Dreaded Coming's back as he approached the thin tree that stood just outside the far walls of Castle Town. Its slender trunk mirrored that of every other tree in Hyrule Field, except for one difference. This tree _had __a __huge __chunk __of __its __middle __missing_.

Link knew before he approached the tree that what he was going to find was going to upset him. Lately it hadn't taken much to get under his steely skin, but he'd been hopeful, not too hopeful mind you, but hopeful enough.

But when Link saw that huge piece of empty space marking that tree as the very same tree where this whole mess had started only a few days ago staring blankly back at him. Link felt something inside of him snap. He felt something inside of him _die_.

"He was able to dislodge the Master Sword." Link whispered softly and forlornly at the tree. "He was able to free it, when I couldn't even make it move."

Link stood staring at the tree, the sun burning his silver skin and making the itchiness from the morning even more intensified. Link half-expected the sword to light up and prove to its owner that it was still there, waiting, waiting for him. Link wanted that to be true, _so__badly_.

But it wasn't.

Dark had the Master Sword. Dark had his body. Dark had Epona. Dark was probably sitting in _his_ room, wearing _his_ clothes, smiling at Zelda and Hestial and Saria and everyone else. Dark was probably eating. Dark was probably laughing at him. Laughing and laughing and not giving a damn about him or anyone else because he had all he'd ever wanted at his beck and call.

Link blinked past the feelings of defeat that had started to wiggle themselves under his ribcage, and into the corners of his glittering red eyes. Link turned away from the tree and looked up at the polished white stone that made up the outer defensive wall of Hyrule Castle. Link stared hard at those walls, which only days ago had felt so safe, had felt so dependable. Now they only felt like an obstacle.

"It's not so fun being the villain boy, is it?" Link spared Dreaded Coming a small smile before turning back to smirk wickedly at the Castle's wall. "But then again, I've never gotten to actually _break-into_ a castle all on my own before. It kinda sounds like fun."

Dreaded Coming just snorted.

_It was so much more beautiful before, the last time you were standing here praying for a way inside. Don't you think?_

Link sneered. Voices in his head again. It was no wonder Hyrule had so many monsters running around when everyone seemed inclined to think such evil thoughts.

_Ah, my servant, you know well I never had an evil thought in my head._

Link froze.

"Ganon."

_It seems its getting quite crowded in this Realm of Nothing. Mind letting me out? Your reward will be greater than any you have ever received before my dear friend. _

Link snorted. "Sorry to disappoint you, but Dark isn't in at the moment, can I take a message?"

_So, you are the Hero of Time. Heh, how the Hell did Dark manage that one?_

"That's a question I'd like an answer to myself."

_And __let __me __guess, __you __intend __to__—_ask him_, __yourself?_

"I do."

_Heh, heh, heh, I'm intrigued. I've never seen this side of you Link. It's tantalizing._

"I'm glad it pleases you so much." Link began moving forward towards the Castle's wall, Dread Coming falling him at a small walk.

_Nothing ever pleases me. But a servant is a servant, I'll take what I can get. Release me from the Realm of Nothing Link, and I'll make sure you're handsomely rewarded._

Link smirked at the dark spec that seemed to be the source of the voice in his demon-like vision. He wanted to tell Ganon off. Tell him he'd only let him out so he could hack him to pieces, but that Link wasn't so dominate anymore. So instead, he said:

"It better be a big reward."

Link floated lightly across the water of the Castle's moat and began scaling the wall like he was mist riding the edges of the white stone. The sounds of Ganon's harsh laughter was ringing in his ears, and he found he liked the sound.


	15. Ch 15: Ganon's Return

Chapter 15: Ganon's Return

"Hestial? What's come over you?" Rauru had a firm grip on Hestial's arm, and he yanked her in between the sea of courtiers towards the ornate wooden doors of the main audience chamber. Hestial's mouth was open, forming silent words as she fought hard for the voice to make them heard. But the shock had left her speechless, and she blinked wildly past the half-dumbfounded and half-irritated faces of Princess Zelda's court.

_It was him. It was the silver-skinned, red-eyed demon._

_It was Dark Link, and he looked exactly like the Hero of Time._

_Why hadn't anyone noticed? Why couldn't any of them see him?_

Hestial thought wildly, but she knew the answer to her own inner questions. The answer was obvious.

_Because it wasn't possible. Something that wasn't possible, couldn't be true. Well, I guess not._

"Hestial!" Rauru's voice brought reality crashing down on Hestial's red head like a breaking dam at Lake Hylia. Sometime in the space of shock between him grabbing her and him yelling her name, they had made their way out of the chamber and into the outside hallway. Hestial was seated in a purple velvet chair, her head against its back. Rauru's face was inches from her own, fear making his irises dilate, and his breathing sharp and winded. On second thought the winded may have been from his hastened pace of rescue, he was getting older.

"Hestial," Rauru's voice softened, "Hestial, say something. Please."

Hestial blinked at him, her teal eyes glinting with tears. "I—I—saw the demon."

oooooooooooooooo

Link had never slithered or sneaked around in broad daylight before. He had never had to hide behind a mask, or cover his head with a hood to prevent people from knowing he was there. Link had always been proud to enter a room. He had been proud to walk through the streets of Castle Town, and to hear the cries of adoration and gratitude as he passed.

Link had never had to steal. But Link knew better than to think that people were just going to talk to him, nonetheless let him purchase a cloak. Link had to steal. What was the big deal anyway? It was only one cloak.

Link turned his head and peeked out just under the dark purple covering of the cloak's hood. He hadn't wanted to be obvious, if he'd stolen a black coat it would have called too much attention. Purple was the royal color of the kingdom of Hyrule. Purple was everywhere in the kingdom. Purple blended.

The streets of Castle Town were bustling and jostling in typical daytime fashion. As Link watched he could see merchants pushing their large carts to their stands. He could see young women laying out their wares under the shades of the buildings and the soft branches of the few trees. Children ran everywhere, laughing and playing, not aware of the dangers of the world and one that watched them with glittering red eyes. Lovers passed notes to each other; passed knowing glances from across stalls and through windows. Mothers and wives passed rupees in exchange for breads, meats, and other foods.

The whole town seemed alive and happy, singing their praises to the realm of light without knowing it. Blissful and content, they remained unaware of the Heroic shadow that lurked among them, of the spirit of Ganon that clung to the edges of the town like a scar, or of the demon who courted their princess. Link leaned against a wall near the entrance, watching person after person shuffle by in the direction of the main square.

With a smirk, Link pulled his hood further down over his face, shading out the features of everything from the tip of his nose up. Content he had managed to hide his identity, Link moved forward towards the main square of Castle Town. The white stone cobble streets of the town absorbed the soft touch of his fine black leather boots, and he moved smoothly and silently. Had it been night, he would have been invisible.

Link watched the crowds of people as he passed. His demon eyes missed nothing, and he took in all aspects of the world through glittering red eyes that seemed to darken and lighten with no real cause. Link had left Dreaded Coming with a boy at the Castle's entrance; he'd promised the boy fifty rupees in exchange for the horse's care and pain for any trouble. The boy had quickly agreed.

Link moved in the direction of the Temple of Time, which stood in all its illustrious glory to the north and right of the main square. It's walls were strong and confident, as if challenging him. Link wrinkled his nose in disgust; the place practically reeked of _goodness_ and _light_. Link hastened his pace, feeling Ganon's shade swirling about him as he closed the distance between himself and one of the Realm of Nothing's seals.

_Remember servant, if you release me, I will grant you your every desire._

"Don't worry Ganon, I'm planning on collecting." Link thought back as he raced up the double staircases towards the Temple's entrance. He heard a grunt and a dark laugh echo inside his head.

_Transfixing, intriguing, tantalizing, you are truly amazing Link. You fascinate me. _

"I'm glad you're amused." Link thought back irritably as he slid around the entrance towards the large ornate window on the left side of the Temple's front chamber. Link peered inside, being careful not to place himself in direct sight of anyone inside.

He needn't have worried however, because the Temple was empty. All of the sages and their apprentices and attendants were currently celebrating the engagement party at the castle. Link smirked and doubled back the way he'd come. He grasped the metal handle of the Temple and used his demonic strength to yank the large wooden door open singlehandedly. Link slipped inside; Ganon's laughter peeking around his conscious.

Link moved forward slowly, the silence of the Temple playing at his attitude. He found himself relaxed and exhilarated all at once as the sacredness of the Temple washed its way over his silver form. Link felt a small section of his heart slam with the familiar feeling of the Temple's aura. That section, a testament to the old Link that still clung on in a desperate and fleeting hope of returned control, beat suddenly. It made Link grasp his chest in pain, gasping for air as the sense of light flooded his body.

_Servant, release me. NOW._

"I—I—can't, move." Link gasped out as he fell to his knees. The Temple's aura flung itself at him from every direction, picking and prying at the shadowy exterior that had begun to erase the Link that slept beneath. Now suddenly, that Link was beating again, breathing again, _fighting__a gain_.

_I __see. __So __you __are __weak __afte r__all._Link heard a sneer in Ganon's tone. Link looked up, and through the daze from the Temple's light he saw him standing there. Ganon sneered down at him, the Triforce of power blazing on his right fist. He pointed at Link, and Link felt his breath catch.

_Heh, how in the name of Din did I lose to a powerless fool like you?_

Link felt his rage burn. His skin went taught, as every muscle strained forcing itself to move.

"I. Am. Not. Weak!" Link shouted, and he stood up straight, feeling the aura shattering about him.

_Then what are you waiting for? Prove yourself. Release me._

Link probably should have paused then. If he had, he might have spared himself further stress and pain. But as it was, Link couldn't think. He didn't possesses the peace of mind to correctly assess his situation. He was caught somewhere between Link the Hero and Link the Demonic Shadow. He had become impulsive and misguided. He was incapable of even controlling the powers that Dark had left him with when they'd transferred bodies. He was lost, and at that moment, at that second in time, the only thing Link was thinking was: _I __will._

oooooooooooooooooo

"My lady, I apologize for my actions during your announcement." Hestial knelt in front of Zelda in the main audience chamber. They were alone. The rest of the guests had moved onto the castle's largest dining room for refreshments before the dancing and music. Zelda sat in her throne, her eyes swimming with concern.

"I am not angry with you my friend. I only wish to know why it is that you reacted the way you did, are you unwell?" Hestial looked up before dropping her gaze to the left. The young sage shook her head sadly.

"I wish it were something so simple my lady, I would rather be only unwell." Zelda 's eyes flashed with renewed concern.

"Tell me."

"I saw—I saw the Hero's shadow princess." Hestial raised her gaze slightly, peering out through eyes that shifted between her own sight and that unexplainable sight of the morning. "I don't know how, but I saw him. The hero, he—"

_SLAM._

Zelda and Hestial jumped slightly and turned their attention to the young guard that was racing up the length of the chamber to the throne. He paused, slightly out of breath, a wobbling salute showing his respect. Zelda nodded at him, granting him permission to speak. He dropped his salute, took a shaky breath, and began.

"Princess Zelda, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have a message from the guards in the northern quarter. Apparently, there appears to be some sort of dark spiral growing in the sky near Castle Town."

Zelda frowned. "A dark spiral? Well certainly this is only some sort of summer storm?" Hestial blinked at Zelda, _a__storm?__No.__It__had__to__be__something__else._ The young guard shook his head.

"They said that they would have dismissed it as that except for one thing my lady, it's directly over the Temple of Time."

Zelda and Hestial jumped to their feet, cold fear sinking into their souls like water into cracks. "Alert the sages." She commanded the guard, "Tell them to go down there and refasten the seal, it is the Realm of Nothing, someone has opened it."

Zelda then marche forward, leaving no time for regal shows of power. Hestial and the guard hastened after her, trying desperately to keep up with her determined pace. Hestial felt something swirl in her chest, like vines growing around a tree.

_Servant, the Hero of Time needs your help._

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Link's face hit the ground, _hard_. Link's muscles went tight as he strained them a second time fighting against the invisible hand that pressed him down on all fours in a submissive bow. Link peered up angrily at the red-haired man who stood there in front of him, his attention currently distracted by his admiration of his new body.

"Oh, how I've missed being able to _feel_." Ganon sneered as he dropped his hands and turned his attention to Link who was slowly inching his way away as best he could with Ganon's magic gripping at him. Ganon laughed. Link froze.

"My servant? What's your rush?" Ganon grabbed at the air in front of him and muttering incantations under his breath, he yanked back sending Link spring forward. Link stopped arm's length in front of Ganon, on his feet and stiff as a board. Link struggled as Ganon began to laugh again."I thought you wanted your reward?" Link frowned.

"I'm thinking there isn't one. So now I'm thinking I better get on the whole 'kill Dark' thing." Link replied with an eye roll. Ganon's laughter turned dark, making Link feel a slight twinge of fear.

"Do not disrespect me." Ganon reached forward and grabbed Link's black tunic, pulling him in closer. "I am no longer your enemy. I am your master. You are my servant. You will respect me, or I will send you into that unforgivable void. Understand?"

Link felt his skin crawl suddenly in fear. For, say what you want about the Evil King, he was terrifying. He knew how to inspire fear. He knew how to inspire respect. _Somehow, __I __get __the __impression __that t__his __man __is __the __only __one __Dark __ever __feared._

"I understand."

"I understand, _what_?"

"I understand master."

Ganon smirked at him and dropped him to the floor. Link hit the stone hard, feeling his muscles cracking from the sudden release of strain. Link watched as Ganon moved towards the Temple's entrance, beckoning to Link to follow. Link pulled himself unsteadily to his feet and moved after Ganon, walking slowly and somberly. _No __wonder __Dark __hated __being __associated __with __Ganon __so __much. __He __probably __hated __the __man __more __than __we __did._

Link froze for a second. _Had __he __just __thought __about __himself __as __Link __and __not __Dark? __Did __this __mean __he __was__b ecoming __himself __again?_

"I have an assignment for you my servant." Ganon turned to look at Link who shook himself free of his thoughts. He didn't want Ganon listening in, that would end bad for him.

"What do you— require, my master?" Link muttered at the ground. He wanted to play up the submissive act, the sooner he was able to slip away, the better.

"I need a distraction. So I have already sent up a," Ganon paused as if he was searching for the right words. Link waited, feeling his heart eating in his chest like cannon fire. "_signal_ for the Princess and her sage entourage to see. You will remain here, let them catch you. This will make them think that you failed to release me." Ganon said it matter-o-factly, as if he were merely commenting on the Temple's glass windows. Link felt irritation rise up.

"Wait a minute, you want me to willingly let them _capture __me_?" Ganon laughed. Link seethed.

"Oh don't be naive Link, they won't _capture __you_. They'll probably _kill __you_."

"_WHAT?__"_

But Ganon had already begun to disappear into darkness. "Oh relax, I will simply bring you back with my magic later."

"_DON__'__T __YOU __DARE __LEAVE __ME __HERE!__"_ But it was too late, all that was left of Ganon was the last traces of his laughter. Link seethed and shook, feeling anger and fear warring against themselves in the pit of his stomach.

"Pfft. If that evil, power-hungry moron thinks I'm just going to sit around here and wait to be slaughtered, he's got another thing coming." Link moved towards the door of the Temple. He swung it open just in time to see a sight he'd never dreamed he'd fear.

_It was the six sacred sages._


	16. Ch 16: Eyes Unclouded

**Well, it has been awhile huh? I feel kinda bad...(and by that I mean I feel REALLY bad) that I haven't updated in so long. But I worked on this and finished this chapter all up for y'all. Because y'all are worth it. :D**

**Also, I'd like to thank those who left me anon reviews. Unfortuantly this site won't let me reply to those. So thanks. :D**

**So I guess, without much further adu, here's chapter 16. Enjoy! And I'll see y'all on the next chapter. **

Chapter 16: Eyes Unclouded

"So we finally captured the Shadow did we?" Rauru, the sage of Light, stood solemnly at the center of the sages with the younger heads just behind them. Link could see Hestial's teal eyes glaring at him from behind her elder's robes. Link looked desperately back and forth, as all he was met with was stony stares from the sages, from his _friends_. Link went cold.

Link's hands were secured behind his back by two guards, who were aided in their efforts by some magic cutesy of the sages. Link was upset and frustrated. It felt like every turn he made ended up with him hitting a wall, a rather large and extremely malicious wall. It was like each step he took, everyone else had already taken two, and Dark had taken three. Now he had gone and let his warring emotions allow him to release Ganon, who had abandoned him as quickly as he'd come. Now Link was the villain, caught like a mouse in a trap, which was slowly slamming shut on his recently acquired silver head.

"You were foolish to think that you could simply waltz inside the Temple of Time and free Ganon. Foolish to think that we would welcome you with open arms a second time. Did we not grant you your wish? Are you not satisfied with your own form? Do you not have lands and a title as well? What more could you possibly desire?"

Link blinked, anger and frustration making him snarl. _You have no idea._

But inside his body was aching; his heart was aching. Every part of him felt like when he'd first been thrust into this body days ago now. The Temple of Time had felt like a washing away of some of the negativity he'd endured in the time it had taken him to reach Hyrule Castle's outer wall. No, he wasn't completely himself. Yes, he still longed for dark revenge on his other half. No, he couldn't be sure how long the effects from the Temple would have on him. Yes, he was sure that he would revert back to the darkness as quickly as he'd done to the light in the last few hours. But there was something blooming again in his chest. It was a familiar feeling, one he recognized, one he treasured. It was something better than hope could ever be; _it was courage._

But the more pressing issue wasn't himself right now, it was escape. Link had to figure a way out of the sages grasp. These people were his friends, and he knew that, had he been anyone else, they would have believed him. They who knew him better than anyone, surely they would never believe that Dark had been him. Link looked up at them as warmly as he could, trying his hardest to smile, but he was sure it came out as a dark grimace. But he wasn't himself, he was Dark, and he had done something horrible. He'd committed a crime, he'd freed Ganon.

_What had he been thinking?_ Link watched them watching him, and he felt his chest tighten even more, he had to convince them of his identity. If only they knew who he _really_ was, then surely they would simply release him. They might even help him attack and defeat Dark. It was worth a shot at least, if he failed, what then? So they would still have him weak and bound with their magic; so he would still be on his way to a death sentence; so Dark would still have his body; so Ganon would still be free to wreak havoc and horror across the land. At least he could try.

"Sages! It's me, Link! I came here to stop Dark. He's in there right now! We have to stop him before he succeeds in taking over Hyrule! Zelda's in danger." _And Ganon's been released. I released him._ Link added mentally. But Link feared to say that part. In his current state, in his current situation, that would be suicide. Link pulled at the hands that held him, feeling them tighten as a result. He even received a harsh blow across his face, making his head snap right. Link flustered and let out a small cry of shock at the hit, the sages didn't even blink.

"You expect us to believe you Shadow? The Hero of Time is inside the castle as we speak, and Zelda is with him." Rauru said sternly, the hints of dark mockery making his lips upturn slightly. This made Link look up in a mix of frustration and shock, how could he laugh? How could he poke fun at such a serious issue? "You'll have to lie better than that to fool the sages shadow."

Link's heart went cold with fear. He could hear Ganon's laughter echoing in his head. He could see his face clearly, sneering back at him through Rauru's eyes. Link shook his head free of the image.

"_I'm not lying_!" Link screeched and struggled again, receiving a firm fist in his gut this time. Link sputtered and tasted blood; his insides ruptured and he doubled over in pain. His muscles were still weakened from all the strain that his struggling against Ganon and the Temple's pressing power had left them under. The blow hit his already damaged midsection, making his insides rupture. Link quivered slightly, all his wind knocked out. He felt dizzy and weak, and his muscles were screaming out in pain.

Link felt the firm hands of the guards hold him steady as he spat blood into the dirt. Link shivered, his steely form paling even more. _This was bad_. Link calmed himself as best as he could and looked back up at Rauru who appeared to be waiting for a response, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. The look made Ganon's face even more prominent, made what little breath Link still had catch. Link knew he was losing, and it made the small fear in his chest deepen. How could he convince them of his innocence when every aspect of him that they could see proved him to be a liar?

"Look, sages, _my friends_, you have to believe me. You have to look past my face; you have to _see_. It's me, it's Link!" Link leaned forward as best he could without struggling, he didn't want to be hit again. His body couldn't afford it. What Link really needed was some food and some red potion, or a fairy. Link smirked slightly, huh, what he wouldn't give for Navi right now. Rauru raised an eyebrow at him before turning to look at the others respectively. The six sages looked at each other, turned their heads and looked back. Link felt his heart sink.

"We are looking, and all we see is a shadow that has gotten himself caught. You were granted amnesty last time; you won't receive it a second time. Take him to the dungeons." Rauru ordered and the guards grunted in acknowledgment. They began to move, but Link refused. Link dug his boots into the ground and bucked, _no way was he going down without a fight!_

"Wait! Stop it guys! What's wrong with you all? Can't you see that it's me? Can't you see that I'm more than this face? It's me! It's Link! You want proof? Here it is! Rauru, yours was the first face I saw when I woke up. Saria, you are my best friend, and you gave me your ocarina! Ruto, you wanted to marry me! Darunia we're brothers! Impa, you taught me Zelda's Lullaby! Nobooru, I'm the only one who's ever bested you in battle! Please! My friends please believe me!"

Link felt the guards pause, and he looked over at the sages who were staring at him. He saw thought pass over their heads, felt distrust and uncertainty dancing in their eyes. Link leaned forward again, one last desperate word making him cry out. "I'm not the Shadow; I'm so much more than that!"

Link felt his heart stop when those words made the sages grow stony again. It had been the wrong thing to say, but of course, he had to say it. It felt like it had slithered off his tongue involuntarily, as if someone else had moved his lips for him. _Ganon._

"That's just what the Shadow would say. But it isn't true. You are a shadow, and you'll never be anything more. Take him away." Rauru spoke but Link knew all felt his words. And Link couldn't even fight as the guards roughly yanked and shoved him forward in the direction of the Castle and it's awaiting dungeons. All the strength and determination that had flooded back into his heart from the Temple of Time, was dying again.

Link looked back one last time as the group began to disperse, not a one looked back. "Even you, Saria?" Link whispered sadly. But Link's words weren't heard, and he was certain even if they had he wouldn't have gotten a response. Link was about to turn away, to accept his fate when he saw one pair of eyes still watching him. Link started, he recognized those teal eyes, _Hestial_.

"Please! Hestial! You believe me don't you? Tell them! You have to tell them! Zelda's in danger! Hyrule's in danger! Please!" Link cried as he was dragged and shoved closer to the guard's gate; soon he would be past that wall, past any sort of real help. This was his last chance.

"I don't know what you're talking about Shadow. The Hero of Time is with Princess Zelda, I'm sure she is safe." Hestial's words hit him hard, like chipped glass. Link felt his mind shatter a second time, and he went slack in shock and defeat. The last thing he saw before he was shoved roughly out of the Temple's courtyard and into the side entrance leading down to the palace and its dungeons was Hestial's teal eyes gleaming.

_They were gleaming with green_.

oooooooooooooooooo

Dark hadn't expected to feel the sudden resurgence of self, but it had been as if he'd jumped into a cold river. The dark energies shocked his system, made his insides curl and writhe. Suddenly, all the emotions of earlier felt stupid and unwarranted, suddenly he looked at himself in the window of the castle, and smirked. The Hero of Time must have managed some sort of shock of light, causing the balance to be swung back.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that." Dark smirked at his reflection in the window, a dark glint in his eye.

Dark looked down at his hand, seeing the dark energy swirling underneath his palm while his right hand blazed with the Triforce of Courage. The irony of the whole situation made Dark laugh. And he didn't stop laughing, he laughed slowly and sped up. He laughed wildly and superiorly. He laughed like the Hero and like the Shadow, and he laughed at everything and anything as he made his way towards the dining room.

This had to be the absolute best timing. Now he was on the brink of success, and he was himself again. Well, he was almost himself again. Dark could still feel traces of the light of his body sailing the rivers of his veins, clinging desperately to the body that held his dark soul. It was quite clear that the fluctuation was a fluke caused by something the Hero had done, some drastic burst of will.

"I wonder what could have—" Dark started, but suddenly another wave hit his skull like an arrowhead, shattering his thoughts. Dark cried out and clutched at his skull, feeling the wave burrowing itself down in-between the tissue of his brain. _What in the name of all three sacred goddesses, WAS THAT?_

Dark whipped his head to the side and stared out the window, the sight making his muscles tense up and his skin pale. That dark spiral, there was no mistaking it. It billowed up like a long black snake over top of the Temple of Time, it's head lost somewhere in the sky beyond eyesight. That was no simple burst of dark magic, no, that was a sign, a signal.

_Hero, what in the name of all three sacred goddesses, HAVE YOU DONE?_

oooooooooooooooooo

Link curled up against the slime that drizzled its way down the cold stone of the Hyrule Castle dungeons. Link had never been in the dungeons before, why should he? He was no criminal, no monster, no demon. Link snorted, well so much for that claim to fame.

The dungeons of Hyrule Castle were darker and much more alarming then those in Dark's mansion. In Dark's mansion, with his magical chains and his magic candles, Link had barely spared a second for the room itself. Here, however, there was no distraction from the gloom of air, the slime and muck that covered the walls, the sounds of rats as they skittered across the floor, or the slow metallic walk of the guards posted outside his cell. In this dungeon, Link felt like more than a prisoner, he felt like a _criminal_.

"What am I going to do?" Link thought miserably, depression making a bid for power against his already warring emotions. "How can I get out of here with magic keeping me bound inside this cell?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you should start with please?"

Link whipped his head up. Hestial stood there, her eyes sparkling at him in a mixture of concern and humor. It was the first speck of kindness Link had felt since he'd left Malon almost a full day ago. It made Link's heart jump slightly.

"Hestial, how did you?" Link started, but Hestial laughed and pulled a key from the long sleeve of her sages robes.

"I used to be a thief, remember? I may have turned from my people in favor of my calling to the light, but I have not forgotten their ways, both good and bad." Hestial gave what could only be called a good-natured smirk, making Link re-analyze the normally humorless and expressionless woman entirely. Link got unsteadily to his feet as Hestial unlocked the door. She moved into the room with grace and poise, once again adopting the appearance of a well-mannered sage.

"So you did believe me." Link said quietly as Hestial unlocked the chains holding his feet to the floor. Hestial averted her eyes as she stood up, watching Link as he rose to meet her.

"Not exactly, I only realized it was you…at the very last moment. It's as if I could see…" Hestial looked at him, her teal eyes searching all over his steely face, looking for signs of the Hero. But there were none, there would never be any on that face.

Link returned her gaze with as warm a look as he could manage, not being able to tell her how many back flips of joy his heart was doing. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you believe me." Link moved towards the door to the cell, swinging it open. He looked back at Hestial, who was watching him concernedly. She stood almost as if there was something she wanted to say, but Link had no time to wait. "I'm going after Dark. I have to stop him. I have to end this."

Hestial watched Link, her insides squirming. The questions she longed to ask slid up and down her throat like an acidic sickness, burning her. Link was watching her too, and she could tell he was waiting, but his patience was wearing thin.

"I'm going to find Dark and get my body back, and then I'm going to kill him. I don't care what happens. I want him to suffer." Link took off into the hallway, inching along slowly to avoid detection.

Hestial could feel her feet rooting themselves to the slimy floor. She could feel herself turning to a statue of ice, each moment making her more afraid of the swinging mood of the Hero, uncertain of her choice to release him in his current state.

_No_. Hestial thought as she shook her head clear_. I had to release him. He's the only one who can fix this and stop Dark. There is no other way. _

Hestial moved to follow Link, moving steadily behind him as they navigated the castle's dungeons towards the exit. Yes, she wanted to trust him, and deep down in her heart she did. But one thing kept knowing at her, kept picking at her brain.

_If this was really Link and not Dark as everyone had assumed, then was Link the one who released Ganon? And if that was the case, why would he? And could she even trust him?_


	17. Ch 17: The Difference

Chapter 17: The Difference

"I believe it is unwise to suddenly call off the ceremonies in light of recent events." The head councilor stood, a bit shaken from the knowledge of who was currently bound beneath their feet, or at least, who the court believed was currently bound beneath their feet.

The other council members clustered close behind him, fear making their noble chins wobble and their noble lips quiver. Zelda sat in all her regal glory, back straight as one of the columns in the large audience chamber, making her appear taller and much more sure then she felt.

Next to her, his body actually seated upright, was Dark. Dark still looked, for any who didn't know, like the Hero of Time. Dark's eyes were all serious flicked with tension. Dark wouldn't go so far as to say he was afraid, but knowing (and he knew, he was certain because he could sense him slithering in and out of the atmosphere of Hyrule) that Ganon was free made him uneasy. Added to that was the knowledge that Link, still in all appearances Dark, was currently shackled beneath his soft leather-booted feet. This was a problem, a dangerous one.

"If we do not proceed, then it will be a cause for fear and unrest among the people. Not to mention the fact that it would cause an international embarrassment."

Zelda nodded stonily at the council before turning to Dark, who stood when she stood. "I agree my lord, I think it best to proceed as quickly as possible, then we will deal with the Hero's Shadow."

Her eyes searched Dark's face, looking for confirmation, maybe even for a faltering. Zelda had heard what the sages had claimed the Shadow had uttered when they'd captured him. How he'd insisted that she. Zelda, was in danger. But now looking into Dark's eyes, she couldn't imagine the Shadow being Link. It was ludicrous. The real Link, her Link, was right here. _Wasn't he?_

Zelda reached out and grasped Dark's hand, and Dark gave her hand a squeeze in return.

"I agree Zelda." Dark said quietly but firmly, his eyes practically waltzing with his warring emotions. "Afterwards, I will deal with Dark personally." Dark allowed himself the bare hint of a smirk to his grin. It was so subtle in fact, you might say it was upturning the edges of his lips unnoticeably slightly.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Link moved quickly and quietly. He defiantly didn't want to be caught. That would be bad. He moved with a sense of a snake, slithering and sleek. It was a sensation that was new to the Hero of Time, but it had Dark written all over it in glossy black ink and curled letters.

Hestial followed behind him quietly. Her mind was caught up with thoughts and she wasn't sure what it was she should do. On the one hand, she thought it would be a good idea to let Link do as he wished. The man was always not all there, caught up in the raw emotions and sentiments that came as a complete package with the body he currently inhabited. She swallowed and watched him move, like a barely coiled snake. There was a tension that hung in the air, hung over everything..it scared her. She wanted to say something, but then she was also afraid to, afraid of what might happen if she did.

"Link..?" She tried, her voice soft and quiet, almost inaudible if not for the echoing of the stone of the pathway, making even the smallest of noises louder. Link turned his head to her, eyes dancing.

"Yeah? What is it Hestiel?" Link said, his voice a lot less agitated then it had been when first they left the dungeon. That reassured Hestial somewhat, but not completely. Link still appeared on edge, still appeared very un-Link.

"Are you really going to kill him?"

"I am really going to kill him."

"Why? I mean..I know why I just..you are the Hero..you cannot do it."

Link looked back at her over his shoulder again, eyebrow raised up skeptically. "Oh? That so?" He snorted and looked back at the pathway again. Hestial stared slightly, she wasn't sure she had..ever heard him snort like that. So..disagreeable, so..sarcastic.

"You must not let the darkness consume your soul." Hestial said quietly. "Like the first time..the first time he returned, you must fight back." Hestial reached for his arm, holding onto it, pulling herself close to him. "If you do not…you will cease to be the Hero, you will be darkness. The roles must always still be fulfilled, and there must always be a balance."

She looked at him. "If you do not alter your direction..then he will. He will be forced to..and the difference will be set. He will marry Zelda, be a good and just king, and you..you will fade into the shadows."

Link paused at that, he looked down at the ground. "I…but.." He looked back at Hestial, actually turning to look at her. "He…he proposed to Zelda?" Hestial just nodded, swallowing slightly as she saw the sadness in his cold red eyes. Link paled slightly at the confirmation, looking down before curling his hands into fists.

"No. I won't let him hurt Zelda." Link spun on his heel and rushed forward. He still was menacing, silent anger filling the spaces around both of their eyes. But it wasn't the same. Hestial smiled.


	18. Intercede

Hello.

Sorry this is very much delayed. But I intend to do a re-read of my stories, and head back to finally finish this story.

I mean, I'd never be so cruel as to leave a story unfinished. xD

I hope to have it written and out by next week. Wish me luck.

(Will delete this when the chapter is completed.)


End file.
